


Rock You Like A Hurricane

by LavenderFyfe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Billy is soft, Billy uses a lot of pet names, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Not season 3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Swimming, Tommy is awful, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, back at it again with this couple cause i love them, bye, im going to stop tagging now, im sorry, its slow burn yall, they arent enemies for long... like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderFyfe/pseuds/LavenderFyfe
Summary: Steve attends a party and on his way home he gets jumped, Billy Hargrove simply can`t have that and decides to teach Steve some life lessons.Basically Billy teaches Steve self defense.....Summary`s are hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wowzers you clicked on this fic. Thank you so much! I don`t know if you are reading this.... i hope so. otherwise this would just be awkward... Ill make this quick so you can start reading. * Clears throat* I would just like to thank the Stranger things wiki and Wikipedia for making this fic possible. Thanks again I hope you enjoy!

Chapter one : Invitation to hell 

The cafeteria was excruciatingly loud. It seemed like the entire school was there and shouting at the top of their lungs. But they weren't really, sure they were loud but it probably wasn't the football stadium Steve Harrington was hearing in his head. Steve hadn't slept well as he kept having nightmares about monsters, darkness and never ending,disgusting tunnels. 

Steve was just reliving last night`s horrific episode when Nancy Wheeler broke through his barrier. 

“ Steve!” She gasped grabbing hold of his wrist that was gripping his plastic fork. “ Can you believe that?” 

Steve hadn't heard her but he isn't willing to play the “ what's wrong game” everyone seems to love playing with him lately. So he simply responds with “ Crazy” and goes back to picking at his now cold creamed corn. 

If Nancy noticed his vague response and how weak his smile was, she didn't mention it. She instead opted to grab her current boyfriend, Jonathan Byers, by the arm to see what his response to her wild story was. The difference between Jonathan and Steve was that even though Jonathan had been distracted by his camera, he had still been listening to the girl beside him and the pair where now bantering about Mr. Mundy the algebra teacher like normal people. 

That just made Steve anxious, causing his leg to bounce up and down rapidly under the table. The thing was he just didn't care about what embarrassing thing the fat, old man had done while up at the blackboard. It felt like those simple things didn't matter anymore, not after the hell they had been through. That is what Steve wanted to talk about. His nightmares, how being home alone can sometimes cause him to shake with fear and how he wonders if they will ever actually be safe from the Upside Down. 

But all that was four months ago with no sign of anything else. So no one wants to talk about that. The Upside Down is a bad word now, any mention of a Demodog will get you a murderous glare from all sides and a “ Don't talk about that shit” 

So that leaves Steve all alone to his thoughts and nightmare. No one really willing to help. Sure he could always go to Mrs. Byers who is an absolute angel when it come to crap like that, but she would probably tell her kids wich means Nancy would find out and then she would look at him like he's an injured puppy and would then hit him with “ why didn't you tell me” after which he would have to jump off of the quarry cliffs.

 

And just AAAAGGGGG 

But Steve didn't have time to implode because suddenly, the entire Hawkins High School cheerleading team a.k.a the Hawkings Tigresses got up on the lunch tables in full uniforms, pom-poms and all to announce that head cheerleader, Sandra-Anne was hosting an end of March/ end of winter party on Friday. And “ EVERY ONE IS INVITED YAH!” with a leg kick to seal the deal. 

The whole room immediately erupted into chaos. Nancy turned to the two boys with her, eyes sparkling “ You guys!” she squealed “ we have to go!” Jonathan confirmed that he would be there. Obviously. So the couple looked at Steve for his answer. 

Steve almost said no, wanting nothing to do with a party at a time like this, but quickly did a 180 thinking that a night of other teenagers and alcohol might do him some good. 

“ Yeah sure, why not.” He fake smiled. Steve could think of plenty reasons why not but the pair in front of him where now talking amongst themselves having forgot about Steve. 

Today was Wednesday the party was on Friday. This ment Steve had two days to fake his perfect, happy, not nightmared filled life, until Friday when he could drink his face off and blame any weird thing he said on the alcohol. 

He couldn't wait.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a shitty time at shitty party. Shit will follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can`t believe how many hits this fic already has!!!!!! Thank you so so so so much <3 <3 it really lit a fire under my ass to get another chapter out. I don`t know how many chapters there will be so just bare with me for a bit. i really hope you are enjoying reading as much as I am writing. 
> 
> Now if you'll indulge me, I would like to go on a quick rant......
> 
> * inhales* 
> 
> Ok... so, I really feel like in season 3 they are going to do my boi Billy dirty by giving him a gross fling w/ Karen Wheeler...Ew! that or just killing him off after he redeems himself :( that would be my worst nightmare. ( After all his name does start w/ a B ) OR they will just make him an irredeemable prick.... and then kill him off. Anyways that`s how I feel about that. But I hope i`m wrong. let me know what you think ( so I don`t have to keep raging alone.... my family dosen`t understand) and also let me know what you think about the chapter. Obviously...  
> P.s i already started chapter three ;)  
> So with out any future ado...... Chapter two

Chapter two : The Party

The next two days passed by relatively uneventful. Steve`s nightmares didn't get any worse or any better. Friday afternoon was crazy. The air seemed to buzz like a bee hive with anticipation. And no one in fourth period biology was paying attention to anything Ms.Kolsky had to say. The room crackled with exited whispers and after school plans. Steve was far too busy rolling his pencil between his hands to really pay attention to anything. 

Half of Steve wants to go to the party for the sole reason of a hefty distraction. Then again the idea sounds really shitty considering that's all anyone seems to be able to talk about. Nancy actually called him at three o'clock in the morning to ask what he was going wear to the party and what he thought she should wear. Causing him to mumble “ Dress” and slam the receiver back down in it`s cradle and roll over. 

Suddenly a crumpled up piece of paper fell on his desk. He unfolds it to discover Nancy`s perfect handwriting and Jonathan's neat scrawl across the note asking if he was both alright and if he was excited. He responded by flashing them the most genuine smile he could muster. 

When the final bell rang Steve popped out of his seat like a bullet and threw a quick “ see you guys there” at Nancy and Jonathan over his shoulder and flew out of the school to his car. 

The drive home made Steve`s skin crawl. His anxiety through the roof. He didn't dare look out his window beside him at the woods. Knowing that if he did his mind would betray him, causing him to see something that wasn't actually there. Once it almost made him crash his car while driving home one cold dark night. He thought he saw a Demodog or even sometimes a full fledged Demogorgon, but this time he was unable to put a bat through it. And swerved into the ditch. And so slight hallucinations continued to haunt him. That is until he blinked and the monster was gone. From then one all he had to do was just that, blink, and the threat was gone. It didn't stop the uneasy feeling from rolling around in his gut.

Steve pulled noisily into his driveway. Gravel crunching under tires and Joan Jett's I love rock and roll blaring at the loudest volume setting on the radio. Steve clamored into his house, shouting “ I'm home!” into the dead air. 

“ Typical” he muttered. His parents were barely his parents, more like glorified roommates who sometimes lecture him and leave him money to spend on food and shit while they go play in Bora-Bora. 

Steve threw his backpack down in the middle of the upstairs hallway as a kind of fuck you you to no one in particular. He then plopped down on his bed with an entire box of Frosted Flakes, before wrestling through some homework before realizing it was 8:30.Shit. Then he hopped in the shower and took longer then he would have liked. Party stared at 9pm and in was now 10:15. Double shit. Steve got dressed quickly in some dark wash jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a simple brown jacket. Not bothering to re-hairspray his hair, since he overdid it last time and not even the shower could cut through it. He locked up his front door out of sheer paranoia, jumped in his car and headed towards the address written on the flyer he`d been handed yesterday. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The front of the cheerleader`s house looked like a war zone.As in it was already trashed. Toilet paper ( always toilet paper) red cups and people strewn about. Everywhere. The chaos alone almost made Steve turn around and leave. Maybe he could order a pizza and rewatch the Shining for the 80th time. Sounds tempting. No! normalcy , remember? 

Steve parked and got out of the car. The music was pounding and people where yelling. Gross. Across the way, Steve noticed Jonathan's car and walked over to see if he was still around it. Sure enough him and Nancy were sitting on the hood lip-locked. Steve cleared his throat. 

Nancy and Jonathan separated quickly, and Nancy ran her thumb across her bottom lip. 

“ Oh shit” she said standing up and Jonathan following suit. “ Sorry we lost track of time” 

“ It's fine” Steve sighed “ i'm the one who's late” 

“ Well it doesn't matter now” she said, happy for the distraction from the awkward encounter. “ You're here so let's go in.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the large house, teenagers were packed shoulder to shoulder. All of them holding cups and dancing.The trio decided to head out to the back yard as it was less crowded. Jonathan and Nancy left quickly to go get drinks. And so, as per usual Steve was left solo. 

This left him some time to take a look around first thing he spotted was a huge group hanging around the beer pong table. Steve noticed that at the center was Tommy H. 

A few months ago Billy Hargrove had mysteriously stepped down from his high and mighty position as “ king” and Tommy has happily stepped up to fill the royal shoes. King Tommy. The title kinda suited the fucker. 

Speaking of Billy Hargrove, Steve noticed him at the opposite end of the in-ground pool. He was alone. He was constantly alone nowadays, it's weird. Max even mentioned to Steve one day when he picked the kids up to go to the movies that Billy had moved out and got his own apartment that he pays for himself. Steve honestly didn't know why he was even at the party as he never talked to anyone. Probably the free booze though. 

Suddenly the boys crowding around his royal highness separated and Tommy shouted over at Billy “ Hey Hargove, want to take a shot at actually beating me at pong? Just once?” 

Billy just gave him the finger. Tommy and his posse started laughing as if flipping the bird was the funniest thing in life. By this time Jonathan and Nancy had returned with drinks for them and Steve. 

The only thing was, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, had lit a spontaneous fire in his soul.

“Here.” she said trying to hand him the cup. 

But Steve ignored her hand, and made his way to the beer pong table. He stopped just short of the group. 

“ Hey Tommy” he said with confidence he found somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach “ Ill play.”

He didn't know why he did it. Steve didn't want his throne back. Hell, Tommy could have the metaphoric seat. The fucker could impale himself on it for Steve cared. Maybe it had nothing to do with anything. Maybe just stupidity. But regardless of rhyme or reason, Steve waited for the self appointed “king” to look at him. It didn't take long. 

“ Well well well” Tommy sneered, “ if it isn`t Harrington”

“ Yeah it is” Steve deadpanned

People started to gather around at the sight of the two rivals. Tommy, made brave by the sudden arrival of an audience said, “ Alright Harrington, let's play.” 

While Tommy`s posse set up the cups and explained the rules “ for anyone who doesn't know”, Tommy decided to taunt Steve from across the table. 

“ You know Harrington” he said “ I know you want to reclaim your title, although I don`t really know how you`re going to do it seeing that you can't even beat Hargrove at a fucking keg-stand. Pathetic.” 

“ No Tommy the only thing I want, Is to kick your ass at this game.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes “ One round only.” he barked “ Game on.” 

 

The game passed in a blur, Steve`s focus intense. Steve let the ball go in one last bounce shot, before suddenly he was taken out of his haze by people clapping him on the back. He looked up at Tommy, who amongst the chaos was drinking his last cup and glaring daggers at him from over the rim. 

Steve had won. 

He stared at his now drunk, disgruntled opponent and shruged a shoulder “ lucky shot?” He teased. Then backed out of the crowd to find his friends. He looked back at the spot where Billy had been standing only to find him no longer there. 

The party turned out to be real shitty. Steve barely got drunk since he was still high of of his victory, so that meant he wasn't really willing to hook up with anyone. Seeing as how that was his style. Nancy and Jonathan were starting to get pretty handsy with each other. And after the two of them started a pretty heavy make out session on the stairs, Steve interrupted them long enough to inform them that he was leaving. 

“ Bye Steve” Nancy said breathless before possibly shoving her tongue down her boyfriend's throat. 

Steve left the party without talking to anyone else and crossed the road to his car. He turned the engine over and sped off with the radio on some smooth jazz station. 

“What a shitty party” he thought.

Little did he know that the night was going to get so much worse.


	3. Sticks and stones will break my bones and words will always hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve try`s to be a good guy... it doesn't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Im back! Sorry if the chapter tittle doesn't make the most sense just thought it was clever. Also the Five dudes that make up Tommy`s "Gang" are fake and based off dick wads that used to go to school with me.. Just felt appropriate. Any ways I don`t have much to say this time .... So ya enjoy!

Chapter three: 

Steve took the winding back roads home with caution as it was very dark. And you never know what can be lurking in the dark. Steve was quite content, singing along to the radio excited to get home and collapse into bed and sleep the shitty party off. When suddenly, his car started acting weird. Lurching and making odd noises. The odd movements where making Steve nervous beyond belief. Steve noticed a rest stop coming up and pulled in. Steve didn't really know a lot about cars but he knew that nothing good was going to come of this. Steve killed his engine and looked out the front windshield and his heart stopped. In front of Steve`s car was someone lying on their stomach an arm crushed underneath them, their purple windbreaker practically making them glow in the moonlight. Steve tripped out of his car. 

Steve approached the body carefully before rolling it over. Steve recognized the boy immediately. How could he not, he's seen him every day leaning up against the lockers with the rest of his friends laughing at some stupid dirty thing Tommy had said about a random girl who was walking by. 

It was Corbin Matthews, and he wasn't moving 

Steve considered jumping back into his car to go get help, but decided instead to check Corbin`s pulse. He lowered himself to the ground and put two fingers to the side of the boy's throat. 

Suddenly Corbin`s eyes flew open and he sneered up at Steve. “ You are so dead” 

Then four more boys emerged from the brush each holding a thick tree branch.

Ethan Fox

Tanner Tobin

Cole O`Dare

And Garret Shultes 

All of them belonging to Tommy`s “ gang” and all of them grinning like they had just won the lottery. 

Corbin got up off the ground and retrieved a stick of his own

The now five boys started circling around Steve like a wolf pack

This was a fucking set up.

Ethan took the initiative and dealt the first hit, right to Steve`s abdomen. 

The rest of the boys then followed suit. Knocking him further to the ground. Then each boy took a turn bringing their weapons down on Steve. Nowhere near his head though, for which Steve was grateful. Steve's body felt like it was burning but also like it was numb. 

Then they stopped and Steve heard the bushes rustle again 

“ Damn Harrington, did you really think you could get away with disrespecting me”. He heard Tommy say from somewhere above him. “ You are one dumb motherfucker” 

Then Steve saw him, he looked evil in the darkness. Tommy put his foot on Steves chest holding him in place. 

“Alright boys!” Tommy shouted even though there were only five other people to acknowledge “ You did a good number on Harrington, now lets see if you can replicate it on his car.” 

They did. Steve heard his windshield break first and tears pricked his eyes. He heard air hiss out of his tires and just general car destroying noises. Crunching. Grinding. Scraping. Awful 

When the gang was done with his car they went back to destroying Steve

“ I don't understand” Steve croaked out. 

The blows stopped again 

Steve heard the evil edge in Tommy`s voice “ Well that's just too fucking bad.” Then to his gang “ Continue” 

And they did. 

Amidst all the blows Tommy`s gang was dishing out to him, Steve heard a vehicle approche. The other boys did not. The blows did not stop. The car stopped. A door opened. Closed. Then silence 

Suddenly a single gunshot rang out. The blows stopped. Steve managed to look, and his heart dropped even further into his stomach. It was Billy Hargrove. 

“Jesus!” Tommy gasped, stumbling backwards. “ Put that shit away” 

Billy gave out a low whistle as he walked toward the pack of boys still hovering over a shivering Steve. 

“ Well well well.” he singsonged “ If it isn`t Tommy Dickwad and the Fuckfaces” 

“ J-just leave Billy, this doesn't concern you...” Tommy said with a shaky voice “ You don't even like Harrington, why do you care?” 

“ Oh I don't” Billy smirked “ But you look like you're going to piss yourself, and I do like that .” 

“ I-I I” Tommy said visibly scared, but then managed to stand ground and smile weakly. “ I mean are you really going to fight all six of us?” 

If Steve`s eye wasn`t swelling quickly he probably would have been impressed

Billy laughed “ C`mon man, are you forgetting that I have a gun?”

“ I haven't forgotten,” Tommy admitted slowly “ But its not like you're actually going to use it… right?” 

Billy smiled at the uneasiness in Tommy`s voice 

“ Nah” he said “ I'm not going to use it.” 

Tommy smirked triumphantly

Untill 

“ But I am going to the sheriff” 

“What?”

“Ya we have a bond” Billy said sarcastically

You can't! Tommy yelled

“Why not?” Billy tapped the barrel of his gun against Tommy`s chest “Oh I know cause then sheriff Hopper will tell your daddy`s and then you can kiss your trust funds goodbye.Right? And you can't have that cause all you dipshits have is money. Hmmm? ISN'T THAT FUCKING RIGHT TOMMY?”

Tommy looked like he was going to fall over 

Billy got in Tommy`s face “ I wouldn't waste a bullet on your ugly ass, not get the fuck out of my face unless you want me to follow through on my threat? Don't think I wont Tommy.” 

Tommy didn't sick around to test Billy further. “ C`mon” he wailed and the rest of his posse dropped their branches and followed after him, going back the way that came. 

Billy Dropped to his knees beside Steve and rolled him onto his back. The deep look of concern on Billy`s face made Steve`s heart restart .

“ Shit Harrington,” Billy said softly “ They even mutilated your car.”

“ I know!” Steve mewled

“ Relax man.” Billy said clapping Steve on the shoulder “ Cars can be fixed” 

“ What about my mangled corpse?” Steve questions, wincing at the tingling pain in his shoulder 

Billy considered it for a minute “I won't lie man, it's pretty fucked up”

“ That's not what I meant and you know it!”

“ Ya ya wounds heal Steve, they really do.” 

Billy surged forward and grabbed Steve from under his arms then hoisted him up 

“ Alright Harrington, your car is fucked, undrivable and i'm feeling nice so i'll give you a ride” Billy said with an odd amount of triumph “ Which way am I going fuckwad?”

Steve barely heard him. His head was pounding, He knew his nose wasn`t broken but it was so clogged with blood that it was hard to breath. His whole body buzzed with pain. He tried to answer anyways 

“ J-” 

He didn't get far into his sentence before his knees buckled and the world fell out from under him.


	4. Impromptu sleepover (The morning after )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up in Billy`s apartment.  
> Breakfast!  
> Banter !  
> Flirting !  
> Come one come all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> A few things. You might have noticed the new schedule in the story description. I plan on sticking to it as much as possible. But knowing me we shall see.  
> Now lets see if I can get the actual plot started... Finally...
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter four

 

Steve was just waking up, when a pillow hit him square in the face. 

“ What the fuck!” Steve sputtered 

“ Was just seeing if you lived through the night.” Billy said from somewhere unseen 

“I'm alive.” Steve confirmed 

“I can see that.” 

“Where am I?” 

“My place.”

“Seriously?” 

“Ya seriously, now go clean your fucked up face, its giving me anxiety.” Billy said throwing another pillow at him. 

“You know, you where a lot nicer yesterday.”

“Must have been a dream.”

Billy left the room without another word.

“ Dick.” Steve mumbled to himself

 

Steve assessed his situation. He was lying on a comfortable but ratty blue couch that seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the room. The couch was facing a small seemingly antique coffee table and a small colour TV. The room was small and the walls were a dark blue with white baseboard at the top and bottom. And the best if not most surprising part was it was clean. Like immaculate. Quite unexpected for a one Billy Hargrove. 

Steve was impressed. He had expected Billy`s personal habitat to be littered with bottles both empty and half full, cigarette buds and overdue bills. This was most definitely no the case. 

Sunlight streamed in through the window. The whole thing was honestly calming. 

Steve forced himself to get up of the couch and lug his sore body in to the tiny kitchen just off the living room. Upon entering he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. There stood Billy Hargrove who was wearing all black and had a cigarette hanging from his lips banging around trying to make coffee. Whilst standing in a bright yellow kitchen. Steve`s amusement didn't last long as Billy had turned around to look at him. 

“Take a picture it'll last longer.” Billy growled 

“I could say the same to you.” Steve retorts 

“Just go clean up your face Harrington, i'm getting sick of looking at crusty blood.” 

“ Fine” Steve sighs “ Bathroom?” 

“Down the hall, last door on your left.” 

“Okay,thanks.” 

“Oh and Steve?” 

“Ya?” 

“Maybe while you're in there, take a shower you smell like douchebag.”

Steve grinned “ Okay” 

Steve found the bathroom. It was small but also clean and painted light blue with fading seahorses and starfish that danced along the walls. 

Steve turned toward the mirror and whimpered at at his reflection. Blood was smeared and dried everywhere and his right eye was swollen. If his face was like this and they had barely touched it. Steve didn't even want to know what his body looked like. 

Steve found a washcloth then turned his attention to the shower. His sore bones ached for the hot water. Steve drew back the curtain to find a white tub, pale pink tile and a faucet that worked just like Steve's did.Steve turned it on and let the water warm up while he slowly removed his soiled clothing. Steve wondered what he would put on after he was clean, but then decided hot water first problems later. Getting his socks off was the worst as he had to bend over wich hurt his ribs but eventually he was shower appropriate and he got in. 

Steve moaned at the water hitting his abused flesh. It felt wonderful. He ignored the washcloth he had brought with him instead favoring to hold his face in the spray, letting the heat and the pressure wash the blood away. 

Steve backed out of the stream looking for soap, he found a bottle of odourless shampoo. Odd. 

Steve dumped a small amount into his hand and set to work on his hair. The suds tuned brown with blood and dust then he washed it away. Steve did this two more times before the suds stayed white. 

Steve looked for body wash determined to wash every inch of him. Steve found a plain white bottle on the tubs edge. He popped the cap and gave it a sniff. 

UGG! It smelled like dirt. It literally smelled like bottled dirt. Steve almost didn't wash his body he would rather suffer through his metallic blood smell then smell like a goddamned garden. That is until he saw a pink bottle peek out from behind the curtain. What the hell? 

Steve grabbed the bottle and his chest tightened. The bottle was pink grapefruit flavored body wash. Like for a girl. Billy must have girls over a lot if he needs them to have their own body wash. Steve's face tingled as he dumped the sweet smelling goop onto the previously disregarded wash cloth. 

Steve then turned his attention on his body. Bruises peppered his abdomen and arms. The only thing was they weren't as bad as they could have been. It's almost like the preppy boys where to weak to do any further damage. The thought made Steve smile. 

Steve rubbed in the body wash and rinsed it off becoming bored of showering. Just as he was about to kill the water, there was a knock at the door 

“ Hello?” Steve said 

“ Hey” Billy sighed, opening the door “ So...um im making food, you want some?” 

“Y-yeah sounds great.”

“Also im putting a change of clothes out for you cause it looks like someone shit over your jeans.”

“Um thanks I think.” 

“ Why does It smell like girl in here?”

“ Um well.”

“ Nevermind I don't care, see ya.” 

When the door clicked shut, Steve turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. He toweled off before grabbing the pile Billy left out for him.

It consisted of a white t-shirt and the green shorts that made up half of the gym uniform. 

Are.You. Fucking. Kidding me!

Steve's distaste for Billy hargrove grew two whole sizes that day. 

But with his other clothes dirty, Steve begrudgingly adorned the new outfit.

Steve left the bathroom and found Billy still prepping their breakfast . 

The kitchen was barely big enough to fit the boys in it. 

Steve got close to peer in a pan that was slowly melting a pat of butter. 

“Need any help?” Steve asked 

Billy sighed, then.

“ Holy shit” he said without looking up from his cooking “ YOU smell like a girl” 

Steve blushed but tried to hide it “ Do you need my help or not Hargrove?”

Billy looked and him sideways and his eyes got wide

“Must be the shorts” Steve thought, blush getting a tad deeper 

"N-no go dry your damn hair your dripping all over my floor." Billy muttered close to Steve's ear. 

At the word “ dripping” Steve's dick annoyingly twitched in his shorts. 

“Ok fine.” 

Steve returned with a towel slung around his neck as Billy flipped a piece of french toast onto a plate and turned the bacon over. 

Billy saw him and walked over 

“I said DRY your hair, not use the towel as a goddamned decoration Billy huffed “ Fuck it, i'll do it” 

 

Then he paused and wrinkled his nose “ Oh um shit I mean unless” He stuttered 

“Go ahead” Steve said almost a whisper 

And he did 

Billy got in close slipping the towel from Steve's neck causing a dull burn. Then Billy opened the towel and brought it roughly to Steve's head even going so far as to rub the fabric into Steve`s scalp. 

Steve felt his chest tighten as they would occasionally lock eyes. The air became thick and warm as Billy continued to rub away the water from Steve`s hair. 

Suddenly Steve noticed that the pan containing their bacon was starting to smoke. 

“um .. Billy” Steve said, voice thick 

Billy clued in quickly 

“Shit” he said softly almost annoyed and backed away to deal with the potential hazard. 

Steve moved the towel that Billy had abandoned away from his eyes and watched Billy swear at the slightly burnt bacon. 

“ You're such a good housewife” Steve chuckled 

Then the hot, thick mood dissipated 

“Fuck you Harington if you're gonna be like that you can starve!” 

Steve was still amused even at the venom in Billy`s voice 

“ Ya ya, but seriously. Do you want some help?” Steve asked

“No” he snapped but then “Im almost done, why don't you get the mugs out”

“Sure”

Steve got up and moved in behind Billy to access the coffee maker. This meant that in the tiny kitchen their backs were almost touching. 

After ruining… whatever that was Steve decided to do his best to avoid touching Billy in anyway. Especially without asking. 

“Um,” Steve asked “ Where are the mugs? 

“Cabinet above your head” Billy muttered without looking at Steve 

The two fell into a rhythm dishing up plates and pouring coffee 

It was nice 

They sat down at Billy's kitchen table to eat french toast and slightly burnt bacon 

“ So what ended up happening” 

“With what?” Billy said focused mostly on devouring his breakfast 

 

“You know after I passed out?” 

“Oh well you fell over I grabbed ya, I didn't know where you lived so I took you to my place tossed you on my couch and you know the rest.” 

“Oh. Wait what were you even doing on that road?”

“Driving home.”

“But going that way would take you longer then if you just drove through town.” 

Billy furrowed his brow trying to understand Steve`s logic. 

It wasn't often Steve got Billy Hargrove confused but when he did, he relished it. 

But then 

“Steve, I don't live there anymore” 

Then it clicked. Billy wasn't confused. Steve was just wrong 

Steve deflated.

“Oh ya. Right. I forgot.”

A rather awkward pause choked the room. 

“Why?” 

“Why what?”

“Why did you leave?” 

 

“Gee Harington take a fucking guess.”

Steve blinked. Sure he could take a guess and he would probably be right, but he didn't want to say it. Not after everything Billy has done for him lately.

But Billy spoke anyways

“I was going crazy there, I was terrified he was going to kill me in one of his rages. He would hit me, I would hit someone else. Fuck, you know that I know that, everyone knows that. So I couldn't take it anymore. I work at the car garage so I spent a lot of nights there, in my car until I saved enough to buy this shit hole.” 

Steve looked around the bright kitchen then back to a slightly angry Billy 

“I wouldent call it a shit hole, it`s nice. Small, but nice.” 

Billy stared at Steve, stone faced. Then a smile cracked across his face. “ Really? That's the thing you focus on? You really are something Harrington.” 

Steve looked down at his now empty plate. “ Look Billy im really sorry-.” 

“Stop. No I don't want any pity especially not from you.Okay? I wanted this. This was my decision. I'll tell you when you can feel bad for me. Got it? 

Got it” Steve said without hesitation. Pity is something people have no problem dishing out, not releasing that all pity is is a band aid that covers up the real problem. And Steve, just like everyone else is happy to present it like a gift. Unless someone shuts him down. Instead Steve changes the subject. “ How did you see me?” 

“What do you mean?” Billy hesitated, looking suspicious from Steve's quick response to Billy`s request. 

“ You know.” Steve said taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee “ It was dark and that's not exactly the kind of thing you look for.”

“Well if you have peripheral vision it's also not the kind of thing you miss.” Billy retorted 

“ Wow peripheral. Big word Hargrove” 

“I pride myself on sounding smart Harrington” 

“Bullshit, you just like being better than everyone else.”

Billy smiled almost to himself then stared at Steve “ I do like that” 

Billy got up and put his dishes in the sink 

He went to pass by Steve to get to the living room but then stopped by Steve`s ear 

“ To answer your question, it was kinda hard to miss the circle of pretty boy`s” 

Steve swallowed “ I thought I was a pretty boy.” 

Billy chuckled “ You are, but I like you.” 

He leaves Steve a blushing mess at the table

“ Thank god he didn't see me like that” Steve thought 

Steve also put his dishes in the sink then joined Billy in the living room. 

They watch an early afternoon showing of The Empire Strikes Back. 

“ I hate this movie” Billy said taking a swig of his beer he popped a while ago. 

“ you would” Steve said nonchalantly rubbing the back of his head “ Hey Billy I should probably get home, school`s tomorrow.”

“ Yup” Billy said finishing off his drink and getting to his feet “ I'll give you a ride, oh and tomorrow i'll tow your car to the garage.” 

Steve was bewildered “ Why” 

“ The fuck do you mean why, I work there i would have to do it anyways.” 

“ No I mean why- why to everything. Why are you helping me?” 

Billy didn't answer instead opting to jingle his car keys at Steve “ Let`s go Harrington” 

The boys drove in silence except for the odd moment when Steve would give Billy directions. 

A few minutes later Billy let his car idle in front of the Harrington household.  
“ Well see ya” Steve said reaching for the door handle “ Thanks for everything 

“ Hey um, Harrington… ah shit” Billy said scrubbing a hand over his face “ What if I taught you how to like, you know defend yourself?” 

“ Wait seriously?” Steve said eyes wide 

“ Ya who knows, it could save your face next time.” 

“ Um okay, Ya sure sounds good when?” 

Billy didn't hesitate “ No time like the present, how bout tomorrow after school?” 

“ Done” Steve grinned and got out of the car. 

“ See ya.” Billy said putting a cigarette between his lips then pulled out of Steve`s driveway. 

Steve watched until Billy's car disappeared over the horizon.


	5. Girls are crazy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets up with his friends, hoping to shoot the breeze, but they just shoot him down. 
> 
> Friends can suck sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Yay! Im still sticking to the schedule. Hopefully I can keep it up!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Alot of exclamation points today......

Chapter five: 

 

After Billy had dropped Steve off at home, Steve went straight to bed. He wasn't tired, but sleeping was better then thinking and Steve had a lot he could think about. 

When Steve finally woke up it was dark outside.  
Great, maybe I shouldn't have napped after all. Steve thought 

Steve trudged down stairs, stomach growling. But he ignored his stomach instead opting to close and lock all the windows on the first floor and draw the curtains. 

Steve paused for a second, listening to the faint buzz you hear when there's nothing else to listen to. 

The quiet made Steve`s heart pound, and he scrambled for the tv remote. Steve somehow managed to find a Christmas movie that was still airing. 

Perfect Steve thought something loud and happy. 

He then went to his fully stocked kitchen. He decided to make his favorite dinner to calm his nerves. Popcorn. He broke into his private stache of Jiffy pop. Steve lit up his stove and put the pan on top. 

Steve was comforted instantly by the popping and the warm butter smell. 

When the pan had reached its maximum popcorn capacity, Steve dumped it in a bowl and went to the living room to find the credits rolling on his happy go lucky movie

Great 

Steve flipped through channels finally settling on some trashy talk show. Steve watched the mind numbing program until his bowl was empty and his eyelids drooped. 

He slept dreamlessly that night

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was jarred awake for the second time in one week by Billy Hargrove. 

At around 8:30 am Billy laid on his horn until Steve threw open his front door. Billy must have seen Steve open the door because approximately three seconds after Steve had, Billy killed the horn and hopped out of his car making his way up Steve`s front walk. 

“ Harrington!” Billy greeted Steve when he joined him on the top step. 

Billy`s grin drops momentarily as he looks Steve up and down.

For a moment Steve didn`t know what Billy found so interesting. Untill. 

Steve looked down at his outfit.

Shit 

 

Shit

 

SHIT

Steve was still where the rather skimpy outfit billy has given him several hours ago. 

Steve turned bright red and didn't dare look at Billy. 

“ H-here to give me a ride?” Steve said still looking at the green shorts. 

Billy, however had recovered quickly. 

“Yup.” he said popping the P “ You should change, we gotta go.” 

“ Right.” Steve got out of the way and let Billy in 

Billy let out a high pitched whistle upon entering the living room “ It's so wastefully spacious.” 

“ Yup.” Steve agreed, he clapped Billy on the back “ Give me five minutes.” 

“ Okay.” 

Steve bounded up the stairs leaving Billy to gawk at Steve's unreasonably large house. 

Steve tripped into some jeans and threw on a white t-shirt with his brown jacket over top. 

He clattered downstairs to collect Billy who was awkwardly flipping through the phone book. 

The two boys got to Billy`s car and got in. 

Billy twisted his key in the ignition and they sped off for Hawkins High School. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't talk on their way to school, except to reaffirm their plans and to say that they would meet after school by Billy`s car. 

The boys pulled into a parking stall and get out of the car. Billy locks up his car and leaves without another word. 

Steve finds that on his way into the school, people are staring and whispering. 

Weird

Steve heads to the library to meet Nancy and Jonathan, like they do every morning. 

He finds them at their regular table, heads bent together and also whispering. 

“ Hey!” Steve greets them as cheerily “ What's everyone whispering about?” 

Nancy responds “ Oh we were just making movie plans-” 

Then she looked at him 

“ Oh my God Steve! What the hell happened?” 

“ Right my face well I was driving home from the party and I got jumped.” 

“ Holy shit man, are you okay?” Jonathan asked concern creasing his face 

“ Yeah i'm fine now, hurt like a bitch at the time though.” 

“ Do you know who jumped you?”

“Yup” 

“Who?”

Steve was just about to answer when for whatever reason, Nancy, answered for him.

“ Oh my God Jonathan who do you think? It was so obviously Billy.” 

“ Oh ya, I guess that makes sense.” 

Steve could feel himself getting mad. 

“ Whoa whoa whoa, damn guys, I like how you just assume.” 

“ Wait. Are you saying it wasn't Billy?” Nancy asked genuine confusion written across her face.

The couples assumption was enough to get Steves blood boiling.

“How dare they accuse him. They don`t know” Steve thought 

“ Ya Nancy that's exactly what im saying.” 

“ So who really did it?” Jonathan asked 

“ Tommy.” 

“ Just Tommy?”

“ Well his gang was there too.” Steve said 

Steve was getting uncomfortable, he felt like a child getting interrogated by his parents about who broke into the cookie jar. 

Then Nancy piped up again. 

“ I'll bet money that Billy put those assholes up to it, no way they thought it up on their own.”

Steve banged his fist on the table 

“ Stop just stop, you don't know anything you can't just accuse people of shit if you don't have evidence.” Steve whisper yelled as they were still in a library. 

“Alright sorry, just calm down.” Nancy whisper yelled back

“ No screw you guys! He's the one that saved me while you two were to busy shoving your tongues down each others throats!” 

“ Steve!” Nancy hissed a notch lounder 

“ Shut up! This conversation never would have started if you could only keep your bias opinions to yourself!”

“ Take it back Steve!” Jonathan spat in a feeble attempt to defend his girlfriend. 

“ No forget it im outta here. Don't bother calling or coming by. I'm going to be MIA for a bit. That means I can't chauffeur the kids around.” 

Angry tears where welling up in Nancy`s eyes, making Steve wonder if he crossed a line. “ Screw you Steve, you love those kids.”  
Tears threaten Steve`s own eyes at the thought of not loving the kids any more. “ You`re right Nancy I do love those kids, you on the other hand, not so much.” 

Steve turned on his heel, he wiped the angry tears away and shoved the library door open. Hard. 

The whole school day passed by quickly. Luckily. Steve spent his time doodling, ignoring Nancy and Jonathan who kept trying to meet his eyes and wondering how hard he was going to be able to hit at his first lesson with Billy.

When the last bell went off, Steve was already pumping with adrenaline. He practically ran out of the school to Billy`s car. 

He leaned against the passenger side door, shooting everyone who looked at him unny a dirty look. 

They were so obviously wondering. “ Why is Steve Harrington waiting for Billy Hargrove?”

“ Wouldn't you like to know.” Steve thought, his whole body tingling. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: 

Next chapter will be the fight i cant wait i hope y'all are excited!

P.s if i have to type “ Jonathan” one more fucking time I might have to check myself into an asylum. Its to fucking long of a name!


	6. First fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve fight!!!!!
> 
> Just kidding they almost bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter six  
When Billy finally joined Steve at his car Steve`s pulse was through the roof and he was more than eager to get punching. 

On their way to Billy`s apartment, Steve told Billy about his fight with Nancy and Jonathan. Billy listened to the whole story quietly.He then came up to a red light and stopped. Billy looked at Steve who was fidgeting in the passenger seat. 

“ Wait, so you really defended me?” Billy asked, puzzled. 

“ Well ya, why would I lie? You saved me.” 

Billy`s skin darkened a shade “ Thanks Harrington, I appreciate that.”

Billy flicked a small smile in Steve`s direction

“ N-no problem.” Steve stuttered managing to meet Billy`s eyes. 

Steve dropped Billy`s searing stare after a moment and looked out the front windshield. 

“ Billy.” He said quietly “Lights green.” 

“ Hmm?” 

“ The light, its green.” 

“ Oh, Shit.” 

This was going to get interesting very quick. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy`s apartment was set up the accommodate a fist fight. 

Meaning he had pushed his couch against a wall and put his tv in the kitchen. 

The floor was lined with blue wrestling mats, that Billy had clearly taken from the gym. 

“ Why mats?” 

“ So you don't hurt yourself princess.” 

Steve was taken aback “ Princess?” 

“ Ya princess, you clearly have delicate skin, I mean have you seen your face?” 

“ Yes i've seen it, and that's what makes me a princess?” 

“Yup, now this is what these lessons are for, so no one can ever wreck that face again.” 

“O-okay.” 

“ Good, so are you ready Steven?”   
“Steven?”

“ That's your name isn't it?” 

“ Yes but-”

Billy blew a strand of hair out of his face “ Just get on the mat Harrington.”

Before they started, Billy made steve change out of his jeans and into shorts. 

“ Can't fight in denim, can you?” 

“ Ya ya whatever.” 

When the boys where promptly wearing less clothing, Billy started with his lesson. 

They started with the basics 

They stood a few feet apart and Billy demonstrated various different punches like the jab which just means a strait on hit or the hook which is is a punch directed at the side of your opponents head. They went on like this until Billy had shown Steve evrey he knew about punching someone, he knew a lot. 

Once Billy had demonstrated, he made Steve copy him until Billy was satisfied. 

“ If you aren't throwing a punch of your own the jackass who you're fighting is looking too land one of his own, so you need to keep your guard up. Got it?” 

“ Got it.” Steve said quickly putting his fists up by his face. “Now what?”

“ Thats it, lessons over.” Billy said nonshalontly 

“ What? That can't be it!” 

“ Sure it can, i'm the teacher and I say it's over.” 

“But it's too soon!” 

“Steve we've been at this for three hours.” 

“Oh. Really? Well there is still one more thing I want to learn.” 

“What?”   
“That Judo move where you throw someone over your shoulder, I see it all the time on tv, it looks awesome!” 

“ You just assume I know how to do that?”

Steve deflated “ You don't?”

“ Oh I do but i'm not teaching you.” 

“ Why not!” 

“ Stop acting like a brat, this is literally our first lesson and that move is really advanced.” 

“ Billy please? I can handle it.” 

“Forget it pretty boy.” 

“ What's with all the nicknames lately?” 

“I'm trying to distract you.”

“Please Billy, do you want me to get on my knees and beg?” 

“ That would be interesting.”

“Oh c`mon.” 

“ Fine!” 

Billy surged forward and Steve knew exactly what Billy was planning. He was going to flip him. 

Billy grabbed Steve's forearm and Steve took action of his own. Steve closed the remaining distance and put both hands on the back of Billy`s neck. 

Billy followed through and they both ended up on the floor. 

Steve was flat on his back with Billy hovering over him.

Steve could tell that Billy was slightly pissed, but that only amused him further.

“ I thought you wanted me to show you how to do it?” Billy gritted out

“ I did but you were right. That felt really advanced.” Steve chortled  
“ You are such a lil shit Harrington, you know that?” Billy exclaimed in a way best described as diluted venom. 

“Oh whatever you're impressed I can see it on your face.”

The conversation tricled to a stop when Steve lifted his hips off the mat in what was supposed to be a teasing way to get Billy off of him. But when Billy huffed out a surprised puff of air, Steve realized that the fun and games train had come to a screeching halt. 

The air between them grew hot with anticipation. Which had become quite common with the two of them now. Steve`s hips were flush with Billy`s own and neither of them where moving.

Steve stared up at Billy whose expression was unreadable but what was obvious, was how red the blond had gotten in the last few seconds. 

Billy`s necklace was swinging between them like a pendulum. 

Billy moved his hands to either side of Steve's head, and lowered himself slightly.

Steve shifted his hips making a small groan escape Billy's lips 

Do it dear God just do it 

Billy lowered his face down further. 

 

The phone rang. 

Billy jumped. 

The fucking phone was ringing.

The mood popped like a balloon.

Fuck

Steve awkwardly lowered his hips and Billy huffed over to answer the phone. 

Seve felt cold at the sudden absence of the other boy.

“ What?” Billy said murderously  
“ Who?” Billy said continuing to question the person on the other end

“ How the fuck did you even get this number?” 

Billy pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to Steve, summoning him with a nod of his head. 

When Steve joined him Billy dumped the receiver into his hands 

“ It's your girlfriend.” Billy said before trudging off to the other side of the room. 

Steve put the phone to his ear “ Nancy?”

“ Hey Steve.” She said breathlessly “ Listen I want to talk about what happened today.”

Steve tried hard to cool his boiling blood. 

“ How did you know I was here?”

“ I kinda put two and two together.” 

“ From what?”

“Steve it doesn't matter, can we talk?” 

“ Nancy-”

“ Steve i'm really so sorry for today.” 

“ Okay, thanks ya cool, all is forgiven,look I gotta go Nance.”

Steve dropped the phone in its cradle without listening to Nancy`s undoubtedly confused response

“ She's not my girlfriend.” Steve said immediately turning to face Billy

“ She was.” 

“ Okay but she's not anymore.” 

Billy ignored him in favor of lighting up a cigarette. 

Steve could feel himself getting annoyed. Billy wouldn't look at him. Steve wanted Billy to look at him. To see that Steve was telling the truth, that he wasn't with Nancy. That he didn't want to be with Nancy. He was desperate for Billy to understand. 

Steve walked over to Billy and took the cigarette from his lips. Now he had Billy`s attention.

Steve took a drag from the cigarette now he was going to keep Billy`s attention. 

Steve put the cigarette out on the kitchen door frame. Billy`s eyes were glued to Steve,and oh so blue. 

Steve threw a mock punch in Billy`s direction. Billy easily blocked it, as was intended,and grabbed hold of Steve`s wrist then tugged him towards him. Billy pressed his forehead to Steve`s but pulled away seconds later like Steve had burned him. 

“ Lesson`s over Princess.” He said softly

“ Okay “ Steve swallowed. 

Steve changed back into his regular clothes and Billy drove him home. 

Steve had expected the trip to be awkward but it was good, they chatted and listed to music. The sun was going down and casted an orange halo over Billy, Steve noted. 

Billy pulled into Steve`s driveway. 

“ Oh I almost forgot, your car is almost good to go.”

“That was fast.” 

“Yup, we aren't really busy right now.”

“ Wow that's awesome.” 

“ You sound disappointed.” 

“ I- Im not i'm thrilled.” 

“ But?”

“ But nothing, thanks Billy.” 

Billy shot him a pointed look, like he didn't really believe him, but he didn't pry. For that Steve was grateful because Steve probably wouldn't have an answer for him. “ No problem Harrington.” 

Steve unbuckled his seatbelt and got out He shut the door gently as billy rolled down the window. 

“ So, same time tomorrow?”

“ Definitely.”

Steve watched Billy`s car leave in a cloud of dust then turned to his large, empty, eerie, house and kind of wishes he was still in that car heading back with him.


	7. Heat wave swim day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy try to beat the heat. 
> 
> Steve thinks about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loveys sorry the chapter is a bit late, I had a crazy week end. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy shameless flirting. I know I do. 
> 
> SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT PLS READ  
> > OK so next chapter will be The long awaited sex chapter< SPOILERS
> 
> So I kinda want to make it special (cause I love my boys) and I feel like they deserve it, and then we can get to the kinky dirty stuff. Obviously. 
> 
> But if you guys want a filthy car fuck for their first time I can do that to.  
> PLS PLS PLS Let me know in the comments. I aim to please :) 
> 
> Btw thank you so much to everyone who`s been reading. it means the world to me 
> 
> Love y'all <3 
> 
> enjoy the chapter!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 

The rest of Steve`s week was pretty routine. 

Get up.

Wait for Billy.

Go to school.

Suffer through school. 

Wait for Billy. 

Again.

Ass.

Go to Billy's place. 

Spend a few hours learning how to beat the shit out of someone ( If he needed to). 

Then, probably go get dinner with Billy at the tiny diner just outside of town. Or even at Billy's place when they would make things like spaghetti or mac and cheese. On the Wednesday Steve informed Billy that they would be having popcorn for dinner. Billy was hesitant at first but in the end he “ Didn't hate it”

Then Billy would drive him back to his house which was still empty ( Steve's parents called and said they would be back next week. Ya. Fucking.Right)

After that Steve would trudge upstairs and fall into bed. 

Repeat. 

The worst part of the week was always when Steve was alone in his house wondering what it would be like to still be in the small cozy apartment with Billy. 

It also scared him though. The strange feelings that bubble just below the surface. And the desire to act upon those feelings.

Feelings that when thought about, felt like a hot stone logged in his throat. The terrifyingly fast way said feeling came to be. 

How would Steve even begin to confess to anyone? His family? His friends? Billy? The whole situation felt impossible. 

And yet, the tiny sliver of hope. Of “ What if” makes Steve feel like he might just do it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday rolled in with the sun on full blast. A heat wave if you will. 

Steve had slept on Billy`s couch that Friday so they could start the lessons early, But when the sun came up it was more than obvious they wouldn't be doing much that day. 

“ Billy! You need AC or at the very least a fan!” Steve whined from the floor. 

“ With what money Harrington?” Billy hissed, adjusting his sweaty tank top for the ninth time. 

“ I'll buy you one for Christ sakes!” 

“ Sure you will.” Billy muttered from his perch by the window. “ It's so fucking hot, I think im melting!” 

“ Yes Billy I know, im here too.” Steve singsonged pushing his forehead into the floor. 

It was quiet for a moment as they listened to angry honking from the street by the open windows. 

Suddenly Billy perked up “ We should go swimming.”

“ Sounds great.” Steve said, voice slightly muffled by the floor and his own sweaty hair. “ But the pools will be packed and we still haven't filled mine at home.” 

“ Still cant believe you're rich enough to have a pool at your house.” 

“ i'm not rich, my parents are.” 

“ They give you money, don't they?” 

Steve lifted his head from the floor “ Where are you going with this Hargrove?”

“Let's go swimming.” 

“ Where?” 

Billy`s grin was enough to tell Steve that Billy had already thought about that. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy wouldn't tell Steve where they were going. 

They drove half an hour out of Hawkins, and by the time Billy put the car in park, Steve was brimming with curiosity. 

“ C'mon it's a bit of a walk.” Billy said meeting Steve on his side of the car. 

They had parked in a run down diners parking lot and then started walking down to a nearby ravine. 

Billy lead the way to his secret swimming place. He told Steve that he had found it when one day after a fight with Neil, he just drove and was soon drawn to the beauty of the woods. So he walked and walked until he found it, the swimming creek. Or so he called it. He described a canopy made of Evergreen trees and and Red Maple trees on all sides, moss covered rocks everywhere. A fallen tree acting as a bridge if you were brave enough. And most of all a quiet stream that was always warm ( at least all of the times Billy had gone) that empties out into a small wading pool before trickling into some other stream that carries the water to some great river. Beautiful. And soon it would be all theirs. 

A few months ago, Steve would have thought it impossible that Billy Hargrove could describe something with such wonder and childlike excitement. How soft his voice could become, how he lost himself in the description of a place only he could see.

Most of all, a few months ago Steve would have found it impossible to see himself spending time with Billy Hargrove, getting to know him and most of all being happy being with him. 

All that wasn't so impossible anymore. 

It was happening. 

Billy stopped just short of some bushes, then turned towards Steve, grinning. 

“ Okay Harrington we're here, just beyond these bushes is a goddamn fairy tail.” 

Steve was practically bouncing. 

Billy let Steve through first, holding the plants out of his way. 

And then there it was. 

Just as Billy had described it. 

Just as Billy had described it. 

Breathtaking.

Billy came up beside Steve and slung his arm around his neck.

“ So whaddya think?” Billy asked looking at the water. 

“ There aren't exactly words to describe this.” 

“ C`mon Harrington lets go swim.” 

“ Wait but I didn't bring trunks.” 

“ I did.” Billy said patting the bag he`d gotten out of the trunk 

“ Should I be scared?”

Billy didn't answer he opted to silently open the bag and pull out Steve`s new swimsuit. 

A pair. Of neon.Green.Trunks. 

“ Do you get off on seeing me in ridiculous outfits?” 

“ Oh no Steven, I don't get off on seeing you in clothes.” 

“ A-are actually flirting with me.” Steve blubbered, alarmed but intrigued. 

“Just put these on and get in.” 

Billy took out a pair of plain black trunks, typical, and ducked behind a tree. He emerged a minute later wearing nothing but the bathing suit. 

Steve felt his cheeks and neck warm at the sight of a half naked Billy. Even though he has seen his body before in gym, it felt different now. Almost like he was allowed to look.

Suddenly Billy`s face was inches from Steve`s. Steve instinctively moved back. But still let Billy follow his face. 

Billy didn't let it last long “ Your turn.”

“ For what?” 

Then Billy stood and walked over to the water and lowered himself into the depths. Billy resurfaced and nodded at the shorts in Steve's hand. 

Oh. 

“ Ok i'll change.”

“Have fun.” Billy called from his spot on the water, floating on his back. 

Steve changed in record time and sat by the bank watching Billy dive in and out of the water. 

Steve was looking up at the sun through the trees, when he felt a wet hand on his knee.

“ Hey princess why aren`t you swimming? Don't want to get your hair wet?” 

“Must you always make fun of me?” 

“Always, now swim unless you want the heat to kill you.”

Steve took Billy`s offered hand and got into the water. 

The water was deeper then he had expected and if Billy's arm hadn't been around him, he would have gone under. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked meeting Billy's eyes 

“ It's deep and the creek floor is really slippery, but if you think you can handle it.”

Billy then let go of Steve and the second he did the depths claimed him and a wave of panic swept over him and he thrashed around imploring himself to reach the surface. 

Then Billy came for him. Steve gasped as they broke the surface. 

“ Jesus Christ Harrington, can you not swim!”

“ I can swim just fine!” 

“ You sure as hell didn't act like you could!”

“ You surprised me. I didn't know you were going to let go!” 

“ Oh so its my fault!” 

“ Why are you yelling?” 

“ Because you scared me!” 

“ I'm sorry I didn't mean to.” Steve said, almost ashamed 

“ I know, I should have warned you I was letting go.” Billy said softly 

“ So were good?” 

“ Ya princess were good.”

“ Good so show me this wading pool thing, I wanna see.” 

The boy`s hung out in the wading pool all afternoon. It was warmer than the stream and not as deep. 

“ C`mon I want a rematch!”

“ No way princess you'll suffocate, ‘sides I already won.” 

“ I know you did that's why I want a rematch, i'm the master at holding my breath.” 

“ Obviously not.”  
“Dick.” Steve muttered 

Billy looked at him from where he sat drying on the grass. “ What's that Harrington, you want to see my dick?” 

“ W-what that's not what I said. I called you a dick, I never said I wanted to see it.” 

“ Suit yourself, but between you and me it kinda perked up at the thought.” 

“ Don't be vulgar.” Steve barked, trying to ignore the way his own dick twitched at the thought of the thought. 

“ We should probably head back.” 

“ Aw but im having so much fun.” 

“ Relax princess, we can come back tomorrow if you want, or you can come back whenever, you'll have your car back soon.” 

“ I don't want to come without you.” 

Billy`s head snapped to look at him, his mouth twisted up into a wolfish grin “ Oh really? Just say the word Steven and you won't have to.”

Steve realized to late that he had made the innuendo of the century. He smiled and raced out of the water to tackle Billy to the ground and pin his hands above his head he ended up straddling Billy`s hips. “ I said don't be vulgar.”

“ I like where this is going Harrington I really do, but if it is to continue we must switch roles.” 

Steve arched an eyebrow “ Oh really? And why is that.” 

Billy wiggled his hips slightly and Steve fought to bite back a moan. “ Care to find out?”

Steve smirked before grabbing a fistful of grass and throwing it square in Billy`s face. 

Steve then leaped off of him and raced towards the bushes. “ Nope.” He called back. 

Steve knew Billy would be on his tail in a second anyways, so he waited a little ways up the path. It only took Billy a few more seconds to come tearing up the path armed with the bag full of their clothes. 

“ Now who's the dick?” Billy panted when he finally reached Steve`s side.  
“ Still you.” Steve teased picking a blade of grass out of Billy`s damp hair 

“ I think i'm a bad influence on you.” 

“ Oh you definitely are.” 

“ C'mon let's go.”

The sun was setting as the boy`s raced up the hill to Billy`s car. 

The orange and pink tones painting a pretty picture but not nearly as pretty as the kingdom they had just left. A place just for them. Where the monsters couldn't reach them. 

King Billy and Princess Steve. 

Had a nice ring to it.


	8. By Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy get down and dirty.

Chapter 8

The drive back into town was long and quiet. The atmosphere had gone from comforting to stifling. 

Because, Steve had questions hanging from the tip of his tongue. Questions that he so desperately wanted to ask. To get it over with. 

Do you like me? 

Do you like me like you want to kiss me? 

Is there a possibility? 

Is there hope?

Should I even bother? 

Should I keep quiet? 

What if it kills me?

What should I do?

 

It was getting harder to deny this “thing” between them, and Steve really no longer wanted to.

Steve tried to work out his jumble of words as he watched the dark woods go by his window. 

Soon though Steve lost his train of thought as he stared into the black mass spread out in front of him. How the warm wind outside that shook the trees felt like it was seeping into the car, but it was cold by the time it reached him.

They had put their clothes back on when they reached the car after swimming. Plus the heat was on. So really Steve shouldn't have been that cold. And yet his bones seem the shake under his skin.

He knew what was coming. 

Steve knew what was coming.

He shouldn't have looked. 

The woods are no place to be gazed upon, not at night. 

Then he saw it. 

At the edge of the tree line. 

It was dark, so dark but Steve could see it. 

It's long arms reaching out. It`s face all closed up, for now. It`s low guttural growl. 

Steve felt it in his lungs. 

Steve watched it open its face slowly. Like it was mocking him. 

They were still moving. Billy was still driving. 

Yet time stood still. 

It was just Steve and the monster. 

Blink. 

Steve didn't have his bat with him.

Blink.  
Steve didn't have back up with him. 

Blink. 

Steve was sweating, his heart was going a mile a minute. 

The Demogorgon Lurched towards him. 

Steve started to shake. 

Blink. 

Blink.

Billy. 

Billy. 

“ Billy.” Steve croaked, a whisper 

“ Billy.” A little louder 

Tears were running down his face. 

Panic was all he could feel. 

“ BILLY!” he roared. 

Billy slammed his foot onto the brake. 

Luckily they were on a practically deserted road. 

Billy whipped around to look at him. 

“ WHAT?! HOLY SHIT WHAT?! DID I HIT SOMETHING?!” 

“ No.” Steve sobbed 

Billy looked at him a second Then got out of the car. 

He went around to Steve`s side and opened the door. Billy crouched down beside him and looked into his eyes. 

“ Steve, please dear God tell me what happened.” Billy said, so softly. 

So Steve did. 

But he didn't just tell him about his episode. 

He told him about everything. 

The monster.  
Barb.  
Nancy.  
Jonothan.  
Lucas.  
Mike.  
Dustin.  
Will.  
Joyce.  
Max.  
El.  
Hopper. 

His nightmares.  
His fears of everything coming back. 

Steve told Billy every single thing. 

From beginning to end. 

Took him half an hour. 

And Billy listened to the whole thing. From his spot on the ground. 

Never said a word.

Just drank everything in. 

When Steve was done, he felt like he could cry. It felt great. Like he was no longer shouldering the weight of the world. Now he only had half of it. Billy had taken the other half for him. When he let Steve talk. When he listened. 

“ Wow” He said after a while “ I really owe Max an apology now.” 

“ So you believe me?”  
“ Ya princess I believe you” He said almost bashfully “ Mostly because I don't think you could make something like that up.” 

That made Steve laugh. 

“ Steve, can you get out of the car for a sec?” 

“ Why?” 

“ Cause you're still crying, and to tell you the truth that doesn't sit well with me.” 

It was true, tears were still running down his face. But it wasn't as bad anymore. 

Steve was shaky as he undid his seat belt and got out of the car. It felt like he had been rused unceremoniously from a nap. The crying had made him a little lightheaded. 

Steve noticed that Billy had his hand out for Steve to take. He did. 

Billy tugged him slightly towards him but stopped halfway. 

“ Um is it okay if I hug you?” 

“Yes please.” 

Billy tugged Steve the rest of the way and enveloped him in his arms. 

Steve let out a sigh. 

Billy held him until he stopped crying. 

They sat down in the grass the full moon shining on them like a spotlight. 

They talked about the things that make them happy. 

California, his car, and not being around Niel, for Billy. 

And. 

Popcorn, good music, and stupid daytime tv, for Steve. 

They laughed. It was so natural. It was so them.

It was now or never.  
“ Billy?”

“ Hmm?”

“ I just wanted to say that I always feel really safe with you, and that I can tell you anything. So thank you for that.” 

“ Anytime Harrington.” Billy said visibly swallowing

Billy stood “ We should go, its late.” He moved towards his car

“ I think I love you!” Steve blurted squeezing his eyes shut

The most agonizing pause of his life followed. 

“ You think?” Billy asked 

Steve could hear the smile in his voice. It was enough to make Steve open his eyes. 

Billy's eyes were sparkling. Clear blue you could get lost in. 

“ I know I do.”

“ C'mere princess.” 

Steve leaped up and threw himself at Billy. 

Billy caught him easily and kissed him slow and deep. 

Finally. 

Billy cradled Steve`s head and licked his bottom lip. 

Steve could feel himself getting weak at the knees, so he laced his arms around Billy`s neck. 

Billy kissed Steve`s temple before nibbling his earlobe.

Steve shuddered. Then focused his attention on Billy`s shirt. He popped a few buttons while Billy got busy sucking a bruise onto Steve`s neck. 

The sensation of Billy`s teeth and lips on his neck was making Steve harder than he already was. Steve decided to distract him by nipping at Billy`s collarbone. 

Billy groand, then moved back to Steve`s lips. Biting them then soothing them with gentle kisses. Steve got Billy`s shirt all the way off and ran his hands over the soft skin on Billy`s ribcage. 

Billy guided them down to the ground so Billy was sitting up against his car,and Steve moved onto Billy`s lap. Effectively trapping him. Steve straddled him and dug his fingers into Billy's long blonde hair. 

Billy grabbed Steve's ass, and Steve started grinding against him low and hard. Billy moved his hands to tug on the hair at the back of Steve's head, which earns him a small yelp and and a hard kiss. 

Steve began rocking his hips creating a mock thrusting sensation

“ Fuck...Steve baby,dont tease me.” 

“ I see we have moved on to baby?” Steve panted 

Billy pushed Steve's hair back “ Don't like it?” 

“ Oh no I love it, just curious.” 

“ Good” Billy said kissing Steve`s forehead “ God you're so fucking pretty.” 

“ Billy you're going to have to take over, I don't want to come yet.

Billy bucked up into him one more time. 

Steve moaned quietly. 

Billy picked Steve up and set him down on the back seat. “ Just wait one sec.” 

“ No Billy don't leave.” Steve mewled 

“ Relax baby, i'm just grabbing something.” 

Steve cupped his raging erection through his shorts desperate for some kind of touching. 

Billy was back with a small bottle wich he put to the side. 

Billy kissed Steve`s chin “ I'll watch you masturbate some other time darling.” 

Billy then replaced Steve`s hand with his own and started to rub. 

Steve fell backwards on the seat laid out flat before Billy came to meet him still palming him through the fabric of his shorts. 

“ More.” Steve moaned out “ Billy, more.” 

Billy smirked and bent down to kiss him. 

Then he backed off to pull the open door shut and pull off Steve`s pants. 

Steve got to work in removing his shirt desperate to be skin against skin. 

Steve got his shirt off, then heard Billy mutter “ Jesus.”

Steve looked at Billy who was kneeling between Steve`s open legs. 

“ What?” Steve breathed. 

Steve`s shorts where around his ankles and Billy was staring at his tented boxers. 

“ Your packing this? Damn Harrington maybe one day, you'll fuck me.” 

“ Maybe.” Steve mused “ But not today.” 

“ No.” Billy agreed “ Not today.” 

As if to prove it, Billy licked a strip of Steve`s stomach and returned his hand to Steve`s covered dick. 

Then Billy stopped. 

And Steve almost lost it. 

“ W-why did you stop?” Steve yowled 

“ I'm just wondering if you're sure.” 

“ What?” Steve stammerd, Sitting up. 

Billy brought his hand to Steve's knee and stroked it with the pad of his thumb. “ I know things were getting heated but the last thing I want to do is hurt you or force you to do something you don't want to do.” 

Steve responds with a hard kiss “ Billy, I promise, I want this. The only thing that could hurt me is if you decide to fuck me then leave me. 

Billy sucked on the shell of Steves ear making him shutter. “ Trust me princess, im not going anywhere, i've waited too long for this.” 

“ Me too, now stop giving me blue balls.” 

Billy licked his lips and pushed Steve back down 

Billy roughly pulled Steve`s boxers down and off. 

Steve`s cock had started to get soft during all the talking, but now that he was completely exposed with Billy ready and hovering over him, it was starting to get hard again. Painfully hard. 

“ You ready princess?” 

“ Yes, God yes.” 

Billy went up to Steve`s face and kissed him briefly, then trailed kisses down his neck and stopped at his chest. 

He turned his attention to Steve`s nipples which where now an angrey red. Billy swirled his tongue over then playfully nipped it. 

Steve yelped lightly at the abuse happening to his chest then buried his fingers into Billy`s hair and tugged on it as revenge. Billy lifted his eyes to Steve`s to see what the problem was, but when Steve silently communicate that there wasn't one, Billy continued trailing kisses down his abdomen. 

Steve`s breath quickened when he realized how close Billy's mouth was getting to his cock. Steve thought momentarily about what if would feel like to have Billy suck him off. He pictured Billy`s pink lips getting swollen around the tip, his half closed eyes when he took the whole length in, and the popping sound his mouth would make when he broke off. God. the thought actually made him harder . 

When Steve came back to reality he was delighted to realize that Billy was doing exactly that. 

“ Oh God.” Steve moaned as he felt Billy`s hot tongue lap over the tip “ Oh God, Billy” 

Turns out Steve's fantasy was pretty accurate, soon Billy`s lips got puffy and even pinker and his hooded eyelids made him look younger somehow. Steve moaned through every movement encouraging Billy to keep going. And he did, he sucked and licked, until Steve could feel the familiar heat. 

Steve tightened his grip in Billy`s hair and babbled out “ Oh Billy, God, i'm gonna, dont stop. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Billy im…” 

Billy squeezed his hips anchoring him as he spilled himself into Billy`s mouth. Billy swallowed everything then pulled off with a wet pop. 

“ How you holding up gorgeous?” 

Steve didn't answer just panted and threw his arm over his eyes. 

“ Oh no baby boy, we aren't done yet.” Billy cooed and kissed his stomach. “ Can't you see how hard I am? Are you gonna let me fuck you princess?”

Steve nodded his head slowly. Billy was looking at him like he owned him, and it made Steve`s already exhausted cock twitch in curiosity. 

Billy kissed and nibbled Steve`s inner thigh then retrieved the bottle he had tossed away earlier. 

“ Why do you just have that in your car?” Steve mewled 

Billy chuckled lightly, bringing Steve's knuckles to his lips “ You never know when you might need to jerk off, and I can't stand doing it dry.”

Billy coated his fingers in the clear liquid “ Deep breath sweetheart.” he said before putting one of his fingers in. 

“Oh” Steve breathed

“Okay?” Billy asked 

“ Ya, it's just...” 

“ What baby? Talk to me.” 

Steve smiled “ It's just cold.” 

Billy shot Steve a blank look then laughed “ Jesus Harrington you scared me, I thought I hurt you.” 

“ Nope, feel fine so far.”  
“ Good keep me posted.” 

Billy worked his finger in and out then added another one. 

Steve sucked in air determined not to make noise until it really matterd. 

Billy sissord his fingers Making Steve's hole looser Then added his third finger making Steve jolt. 

“ Still okay princess?” Billy asked thickly 

“ Yes.” 

Billy pumped his fingers in and out driving Steve crazy after fifteen seconds had passed Steve couldn't take it anymore. 

“ Billy.” 

“ What`s up princess?” 

“ I need..” 

“ “What? What do you need baby?” 

“ I need you to fuck me...Now!” 

Billy wordlessly slipped his fingers out. Then Steve heard the zipper on Billy`s pants get lowered then he grabbed the bottle for the second time and slicked up his cock, pumping his hand a few times to make it even more rigid. 

Steve gasped when he felt the tip at his entrance, Billy gently started pushing his cock inside a tense Steve. 

“Steve? Are you okay?” 

“ Ya, God your dick is huge!” 

“ Nah, you're just too damn tight.” 

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as Billy pushed in further. 

When Billy was all the way in he stilled to let Steve get used to the feeling of his cock inside of him.  
Steve opened his eyes that he had clamped shut. And wiggled his hips when it didn't hurt anymore.

“ I'm not gonna lie, this feels a bit weird.”

“ Well ya babe, you have a dick up your ass.” 

Then they laughed like actually burst out laughing. Billy Hargrove had his cock inside Steve Harrington, and they were laughing. 

But then Billy moved and the laughing stopped abruptly. 

“Ya ok, I think you can move now.” Steve said looking off to the side, face a deep red. 

Billy nodded and started rocking his hips slowly. 

Steve groaned when Billy suddenly hit a bundle of nerves and a wave or pain washed over him. 

Why was it hurting again? It just stopped hurting. 

“ Ow.” He squealed

“ I know i'm sorry baby it will get better, you're doing so good. Do you want me to stop?” 

“No i'm good just keep going.” Steve said getting braver at the the praise

Billy seemed to notice this too. He smiled gently and let Steve guide him back up to kiss him. 

Billy continued to slowly work himself in and out and to get Steve more comfortable with the sensations he was no doubt feeling.

“ Fuck princess, you look so fucking pretty. You're doing so good are you okay? You take my cock so well, like it was made to be in you.” 

Steve felt his face tingle as Billy continued talking, making Steve`s arousal build. 

Then he felt it. The pleasure. 

Billy had hit a different bundle of nerves 

“ Oh” 

“Better?” Billy asked 

“Oh yeah, Billy do that again”

Billy obliged by pulling out halfway then snapping his hips to thrust at the same place. 

Billy started a hard but slow pace that made Steve`s head spin. 

Momentarily Steve lifted his head slightly to look at Billy. Sweat beaded his forehead as he concentrated on bringing both of them to climax. 

“ Faster Billy, feels so good.” 

Billy looked at Steve and grinned, picking up the pace. 

It wasn't long before Steve felt the pressure and heat again. 

“ Billy I think im...” 

“ Me too baby, you're gonna make me come, God so fucking good.” 

“ Fuck.” Steve cried as his body prepared to release for the second time that day. 

“ Steve, baby, shit. Oh fuck i'm cumming!” 

As he did, Billy picked Steve up so his hips were off the seat, getting a better angle at the sweet spot that was buried deep inside him. 

Steve came hard as Billy was fucking him through his own orgasm. Steve`s semen coating the both of them. Billy didn't seem to mind. 

As they came down from their highs, Billy pulled out, his semen warm and dripping out of both of them, making Steve moan one last time. 

Billy layed down on top of him, spent. 

Steve giggled and kissed Billy`s forehead. “Good god Hargrove, if I know you could fuck like that, I would have confessed weeks ago.” 

Billy chuckled and lifted his head to peck at Steve's lips and the fading bite marks. “ God you were so good, I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” 

“ So that means it'll happen again?” 

“ Oh fuck ya.” 

Steve smiled before he suddenly felt very tired. 

“Billy?” 

“Ya baby?”

“ So like are we gonna sleep in the car or….?” 

“ Why? You tired?” Billy teased then started sucking a new bruise on Steve`s neck. 

“ Well ya, you just fucked me into oblivion.” 

“ Alright can't argue with that.” 

Steve twisted a finger in one of Billy`s unruly curls “ Take me home Billy.” 

“Like, your place?” 

“ No, home.” 

It was a little vague but billy seemed to understand what he meant. 

They helped each other clean up and dress, before getting up front and driving away.

They got back to Billy's place at around one o'clock in the morning.

Billy led them directly to the bathroom where they took a hot shower together. There was kissing and tired laughing but nothing sexual, they had done plenty of that. When they were done Billy dressed them both in nothing but sweatpants. 

Then they went to the kitchen to sip hot chocolate and talk. Steve helped Billy wash their clothes and then they went to Billy`s room to collapse on his huge soft bed, pull the blankets back, make sure they were thoroughly tucked in and fall asleep completely wrapped up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, my very first smut scene ><
> 
> I gotta admit, sex choreography is hard ( no pun intended) 
> 
> Next chapter will just be a fluffy day in the life of harringrove post sex. 
> 
> Also I hope I did justice to the panic attack scene a did do a bit of research but idk, I read that they can last from up to 30 minutes to only a few seconds soo ya. 
> 
> anyways that`s all I got, thanks for reading. Feel free to comment. I love reading them! 
> 
> Love yall 
> 
> See you Tuesday!


	9. Don`t wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve waste no time in kicking their relationship into high gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat your goddamn sugar.

Chapter 9 

 

Steve woke relatively early with the sunlight streaming in through the sliver of the curtain. As his eyes adjusted to the somewhat dark room, he became aware of a body pressed up against him.

Billy.

Steve got a little nervous when he thought about their activity`s. 

Billy had said he waited a long time to get with Steve, but did he mean he just wanted a quick fuck or did he want them to be in a relationship? 

Steve was leaning towards the latter considering all the nicknames and the praising. Not to mention, Billy had brought him back with him to sleep in the same bed. If he really did only want to fuck him and dump him he would have taken him home regardless of what Steve had asked him for. It was the small details of their time together, that made Steve think that it might be love after all. 

But his self doubt made him tell himself not to get his hopes up. After all Billy can be unpredictable. 

Suddenly Billy tightened his grip on Steve`s hips and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Steve's shoulder. 

Steve turned to face him just as Billy was getting his eyes open. 

Sleepy blue poured into brown. 

It was everything to Steve.

Like Billy was looking at him like he was something to be beheld. 

“ Hi.” Steve said quietly 

“ Hey.” Billy said just as soft then pecked Steve lazily on the bridge of his nose. 

Steve closed the gap between them and captured Billy`s lips with a sigh and the intent to kiss away their morning breath. 

Soon they were talking about school on Monday and a few times they referenced their first time. Also kissing there was a lot of kissing. After a while Billy`s stomach decided that breakfast was definitely in order. 

“ Ya I guess we didn't get dinner last night.” Steve grumbled when his own stomach joined in. 

“ Unless you count dick.” 

Steve wrinkled his nose. “ I don't.” 

Billy grinned “ Me neither, not when you could eat bacon.” 

“Bacon is better than dick?”

“ Every Time.” 

Billy shuffled off the the attached bathroom

Steve dragged himself out of their warm cocoon, to start coffee. The floorboards where cold on his bare feet. He shivered then stretched before grabbing a random t-shirt he found on the floor. 

Billy`s bedroom was the only part of the apartment that was messy. Go figure. 

“ Billy?” 

“ Ya babe?” 

Steve froze. 

Holy shit. That was casual. 

Steve felt the familiar tingle run across his face and spine. Guess they had jumped off the deep end. 

“Can I turn up the heat?” 

“ Course.” 

Steve left the bedroom with a goofy grin planted on his face. 

He cranked the thermostat and waited near a vent till it kicked on

Then he walked into the kitchen and started the pot. He got mugs down and put their desired amount of sugar at the bottom. 

Billy walked in, still shirtless but he had put socks on.

Billy chuckled when he saw Steve start to pull out ingredients from the fridge. 

He lead up against the kitchen's door frame “ Well princess, now who's the housewife?” 

Steve looked up from the bread box. “ You remember that?” 

“ Sure do, need some help?” 

“ Sure.” 

Soon Steve was getting deja vu, he was pouring coffee and Billy was cooking. But something was different this time around. And as if to confirm it, Steve wrapped his arms around Billy`s torso to see what reaction he would get. 

In response, Billy put down his spatula and turned around to hug Steve back. Billy kissed him slow and lifted him effortlessly up onto the counter. Steve wound his arms around his neck and sighed against Billy`s lips . Billy ran his hands down Steve`s sides then kissed the tip of his nose before attaching their lips together again. 

Steve opened his eyes and saw the pan containing their pancakes was smoking.

“ Um, babe, pan.” He blurted 

“ Son of a bitch.” Billy huffed then detached himself from Steve. “ Every time.” 

Billy quickly got everything under control then turned back to Steve who was still sitting on the counter. “ You are very distracting princess, you know that?” 

“ I try.” 

“ I feel like you have made me burn our breakfast before.” 

“ Sure have.” Steve grinned coyly “ Mmmm burnt bacon.”

“ Fuckin knew it.”

“ You know this morning really has felt a lot like that one.” 

“ Oh?” Billy said turning to put their food on plates

“ Ya its a little weird, feels kinda like a dream.” 

“ Not a dream Harrington.” Billy said grabbing the syrup then his plate. 

He kissed Steve on the cheek then went to the living room. 

Steve heard the tv crackle to life. Steve smiled to himself and grabbed his own plate before joining Billy in the living room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ate on opposite ends of the couch, feet entwined in the middle and watched Wheel of Fortune. 

Billy finished first, put his plate to the side and started massaging Steve`s ankle with his thumb. 

Steve put his plate next to Billy`s then crawled on top of him. 

Billy smirked and started stroking Steve`s hair gently. Steve leaned in to the touch happily nuzzling Billy`s hand. 

“Billy, can we talk?”

“ What about?” 

“ Okay so,” Steve started sitting up “ I know we had sex, oh and don't get me wrong I fucking loved it, but I just want to know where that puts us?” 

Billy raised an eyebrow at him. “ What?” 

“ I mean, like are we just friends with benefits now or can I start referring to you as my- you know boyfriend? Like im genuinely curious. I know we kinda touched on this last night but I want some confirmation. Like I already told you that I had feelings for you, Hell I told you I loved you, I mean I still do, but if you don't, love me I mean you should say something and-.” 

Billy covered Steve's mouth and smiled, his eyes glittering like they did when he had first confessed to him “ I do love you.” 

Steve playfully licked Billy`s palm, and Billy took his hand away. 

“ You do?” Steve said, voice thick. 

“ Ya princess, you were always cute then I gained respect for you that night a few months ago at the Byers place, don't really want to relive that, then all this time we've been hanging out it just cemented the fact that I like you, probably love you.” 

Steve was giddy, he felt like a twelve year old. He likes me! He actually likes me! I'm not just a booty call!

Billy cupped his face and brought him into a kiss

Steve decided to try something. 

“Billy?” 

“ Ya baby?” 

“ I love you.” 

“ I love you too.” Billy said pressing a kiss to Steve`s forehead. 

They passed the morning cuddling and channel surfing. 

The afternoon ticked in slowly but they were in no rush. 

Steve ordered a pizza and they ate for whatever reason sitting on top of the kitchen table. 

After that they rolled out the mats to continue with Steve`s self defense lessons. They reviewed punches, then graduated onto a two and one with kicking and blocking. If Steve did something wrong he was rewarded with kisses and punished with swats to the head, then Billy showed him the correct way. It went on this way for a few more hours. Eventually Steve got pretty good and Billy called it quits for the day. They ended up in a heated make out session on the mat. 

“ You did so good baby, i'm really proud of you, soon you'll be kicking fuckers asses left and right.” Billy purred

“ Oh baby, talk dirty to me.” Steve teased through a moan when Billy attacked his neck. 

“ Steve can I..?”

“ Yes!”

Billy smirked and wasted no time getting Steve's zipper down, then pulling his pants and underwear down. 

He took Steve's half hard cock in his hand and stroked gently. 

Soon, Steve was squirming and moaning when he was getting close. Billy picked up speed. 

“ Oh fuck. A. Im cumming. Shit. Shit. Billy!” He cried helplessly before he came into Billy's hand. 

Billy ran him a bath and let him get clean, Steve asked about the pink bottle on the tubs edge, Billy explained it was for when he used to have girls over. He may have liked Steve but he had needs and sometimes jerking off just didn't do it and he couldn't exactly ask boys to have sex with him. Steve understood and Billy threw the bottle out and grabbed a new one from under the sink. He gave it to Steve and left to let him soak. Steve gave the soap a sniff and found it did not smell like dirt this time, but rather eucalyptus, and that made him happy. 

He drained the tub and got dressed in a new outfit from Billy`s room then went in search of his boyfriend. 

He found him in the kitchen starting dinner. 

“ Stir fry sound good?” 

“ Definitely.” Steve confirmed and dropped a kiss on Billy`s temple 

Steve sat on the opposite counter again, and let Billy work. He definitely wasn't going to be the cook in their relationship. Billy`s food put his popcorn dinners to shame. 

Steve smiled at the thought of living together and eating together. All that sappy shit 

They had jumped off the deep end. But they would tread water together.


	10. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im updating you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a fuckin update.

Hello lovely`s 

So unfortunately I wont be posting a chapter tomorrow as things have been hectic around my house lately and I do not want to give y'all some rushed crap that you or I would not enjoy. Also I don`t 100% know what im going to do yet, I have some ideas so don`t worry but at this time I wont have anything post worthy and the last thing I want to do is disappoint you guys. 

I love you guys 

Your comments keep me going 

So I guess shout out to: 

By the way im still relatively new to this site, so I don`t know how to make them clickable but you know who you are. 

crazy4kubrick 

Shreya 

creamy_nuggets 

Kira_1985 

<3 you guys 

Anyways thanks for reading the update sorry bout this 

 

But honesty I love doing this and I love every one who reads my little fic so thank you from the bottom of my heart.

See you Tuesday <3


	11. The simple things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a busy Monday  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> And its not even over yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loveys!  
> Kind of a short chapter cause I felt terrible for making you wait. 
> 
> So thank you for being so patient im so glad to be back!
> 
> Lots of stuff planned so stay tuned. 
> 
> Next chapter will be seeing Steve give his first blowjob and some adventures with Steve: Babysitter extraordinaire. But how did he get there? Find out!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> And I will see y'all on Friday

Chapter 10

Steve was trying his best to concentrate on homework but the quiet atmosphere of study hall, was making his mind wander back to his boyfriend. 

Steve had slept over Sunday night. Of course, he practically lived there now. Every time he thought like that his heart lurched happily. 

Monday morning Billy woke him up with kisses and a cup of coffee. 

“ Are we married or something?” Steve teased sleepily. 

Billy scoffed “ What? You want the ring too? Greedy, greedy princess.” 

Steve put his mug to the side and yanked Billy down into the sheets. 

The drive to school was just as, for lack of a better word, domestic, as the morning at the apartment. 

Steve had teased him the night before about how they might as well be married, so Billy raised the challenge of “ Let's see how disgustingly, sickeningly, horrifically sweet they could be with each other.” 

Billy thought he had him beat with the coffee and kisses that morning , but Steve knew the value of simplicity and pawed at Billy to make him detach his hand from the steering wheel. When he won he laced their fingers together and brought their hands up to his mouth to kiss Billy`s knuckles. Billy squeezed Steve`s hand and took the longer road that looped around town to get to school. Steve had won that round.

Billy pulled into the school parking lot and got out. He paused to light a cigarette and wait for Steve to round the car. They stood almost shoulder to shoulder. 

From where they stood they could see god ol Tommy and his goons leer at girls as they shuffled by from on top of their cars. Somehow Tommy managed to see them. 

“ Hey Harrington! How`s your face?” Tommy cackled and his underlings patted him on the back as if he had actually said something intelligent. 

Billy made a growling noise and started to move. Steve stopped him before he could take a step. Steve dropped his voice down to a whisper. 

“ Don't baby, its not fucking worth it.” 

“ The hell it's not.” 

“ Im serious listen, by this time next year Tommy's not going to give a shit about anything, except college girls, booze, and his dad's money.” 

“ What?” Billy hissed 

“ My point is, Tommy is just some fucking loser who wants to blow of steam. I mean shit its almost graduation and all you can hear the fucker yap about is how he's going to Brown in the fall. Do you see what i'm saying? He's leaving. I fucking doubt he will even come back to Hawkins. Why would he?” 

Billy blinked, “ So you're telling me you just want to lie low, like until they leave?”

“ Basically ya. I mean I know you have been giving me lessons and all that but I really feel like Tommy has moved on from me to someone else i feel like it's over. And even if its not.” Steve said smiling “ I think I could take him, thanks to you anyways.” 

Billy`s eyes got all doe like and he gently squeezed his hand. They kept their entwined fingers pressed against Billy`s car so no one could see them. After a few seconds they let go and walked into the school. 

Billy quickly reminded Steve that they were going to pick up Steve`s car after school. Steve hummed in comprehension, then they parted ways. 

Steve practically floated through his school day, he didn't have any classes with Billy on Mondays, but that just meant that finally seeing him after school would be made all the sweeter. That brought him to his last period of the day, 

Steve was swimming so deep in his memory of his morning that he didn't see Nancy sit down opposite to him. 

It was weird seeing her, He had been spending so much time with Billy that he had started thinking he was already an adult and that they were already out of school and seeing nancy made him remember he was just a high school student. 

“ Hey Steve.” She greeted eyes glowing. 

“Hey Nance, Whats up?” 

“ I was just wondering if you could do me favor?”

Steve cocked an eyebrow “ What is it?”

Nancy smiled gently and took Steve's hand “ Can you drive the kids to the movies tonight?”

“ What no! I'm busy tonight!” Steve blurted 

“ Really? Busy doing what?” 

“ Um nothing.” 

“ So you will?”

“ Nancy…” 

“ Please?”

“ Why can't you?”

“ Cause I am going out with Jonathan tonight, it's our five month anniversary.” 

“ That's not a real milestone.” 

“ Steve! Please?”

“ Oh Fine.” 

“ You're the best.” Nancy said sweetly and scampered off. 

“ I know I am.” Steve mumbled to himself

Steve shed a silent tear for his evening with his boyfriend that has perished due to Nancy and her favor. 

Their relationship was so new and Steve wanted nothing more then to be with him, but he supposed that isolating yourself from your friends to hang out with your boyfriend probably wasn't healthy. Steve couldn't help it, Billy made him feel so safe and happy. Why shouldn't he want to always be around that feeling?

But it had been awhile since he had been around the swirling chaos that was six middle schoolers. 

When the bell to signal the end of the day went off. And Steve was back to being giddy. He left the school and noticed that Billy was already leaned up against his car smoking.

“ Hey.” Steve greeted bashfully 

“ Hey you, ready to go get your car?” 

“ Yup.” 

They got in and sped off to the Hawkins garage hand in hand. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The small building was nestled on the outskirts of town. It had the forest on one side and a junk yard on the other. It was picturesque in a weird way.

The boys got out of the car and went up the the front door. Steve waited while Billy dug his keys out of his pocket to let them in. 

“ No one's here today.” Billy explained as they walked into the quiet echoey room. 

There were three cars on the floor but Steve only had eyes for his. 

“ It looks brand new!” Steve squealed rushing over to pet the hood. 

“ Well of course.” Billy said hotly taking up post behind Steve one hand trailing his hip. “ It belongs to my boyfriend so I took extra care of it.” 

“ He sounds like a lucky guy.” Steve said playing along

“ Oh he is, but i'm luckier.” 

Steve reached out and grabbed Billy's collar and tugged him in for a kiss. Billy set Steve on the hood of the car and kissed him long and sweet until his brain turned to mush that could only remember Billy`s name. 

“ Really though Billy thank you, it's perfect.” Steve said when they finally broke apart. 

“ Anything for you baby.” Billy chuckled kissing Steve`s temple 

Billy opened up the large rolling door so Steve could back out, Steve pulled around to the front of the garage and waited for Billy to lock everything up. It felt good to be back in his car, but a little odd considering all the time he had spent in the passenger seat of Billy`s car. He had probably made a butt indent by now. 

He was jared from his thoughts when Billy knocked on the windshield. 

Steve rolled down his window. “ You scared me, asshole.” 

“ Oh no!” Billy said with a hand over his heart in mock concern. “ Are you okay princess?” 

“ You know what? Race you back home, loser gives the winner a blowjob.” 

Billy`s eyes darkened and he licked his lips “ You're on!” 

Billy got in his car and turned the engine over. They both got their vehicles turned around and aimed at the road. 

Billy looked at him through the open windows “ One!” He said starting the countdown 

“ Two!” Steve chirped, revving his engine slightly

“ Three!” They shouted in unison. 

Both cars took off no doubt spraying dirt everywhere. Steve cranked his radio and stayed pedal to the metal. They were driving on the back roads to get back to the apartment so that meant next to no traffic. 

Steve kept his eyes on the road in front of him. When he looked up into his rear view mirror. He didn't see any sign of Billy. 

Steve figured he must have left him choking on his dust. Either that or he stayed behind cause he really wanted to suck Steve off. The thought of getting another blowjob by his boyfriend was making Steve's cock harden in his pants. 

But he almost pissed himself when he pulled into the parking lot and saw Billy sitting on the roof of his car looking like he won the lottery. 

Steve parked haphazardly and clamored out of his car to join Billy who was sliding off his car. 

“ H-how the fuck did you get here already.” 

“ That's for me to know and for you to wonder about baby boy.” 

“ But.” 

“ No buts, now let's go upstairs, i'm already hard thinking about your pretty mouth.” Billy whispered close to Steve's ear “ All wet and warm, fuck, baby are you okay with it cause if you're not then-” 

Steve cut him off with a kiss “ Im going to make you come so hard.” 

Billy let out a soft moan and dragged Steve through the doors and up the stairs. 

Billy`s enthusiasm was making Steve wonder if he could really pull it off.


	12. Blowjobs and Babysitting ( Not at the same time!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Steve`s busy as fuck Monday  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> But at least its over now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so tired
> 
> Enjoy Steve sucking dick!
> 
> Love y'all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 11

 

When Billy pushed Steve through the apartment door, Steve was feeling more horny than nervous. Billy had that strange affect on him. The way Billy`s hands could both calm him and set him on fire, the way his lips could pull him apart and put him back together. It felt a little like heaven every time.

Billy peppered kisses all over Steve's face, then pulled away and left him standing in the living room to go lock the front door. It gave Steve a moment to find his mental footing. It also gave him time to think about where he wanted this to go down. 

On the couch? 

On the floor? 

 

Should he back Billy through the door and out to the car like their first time? 

But then Billy was back, and it seemed like he had already thought about the location. Because he reattached their lips and backed Steve down the hallway into the bedroom. Then he pulled away long enough to push Steve backwards onto the mattress and climb on top of him, straddling his hips, holding him down. When Billy didn't immediately go back to kissing him, Steve made a desperate noise at the back of his throat and reached for Billy. 

Billy chuckled lightly and ran his hands up and down Steve`s torso. Billy leaned forward a little and Steve did a half sit up and met him halfway. They kissed for a while, and Steve would have been happy to kiss him forever but he remembered why they had gotten hot and heavy in the first place. 

“ Billy?” Steve questioned desperately 

“ Ya?” Billy answered, nibbling at Steve`s earlobe when he realized that Steve would be talking and kissing him would not be an option. 

“ Aren't I the one who is supposed to be pleasing you?” 

“ If you really want to.” Billy mocked slightly. 

Steve huffed out a small puff of annoyance and yanked Billy back down. Steve kissed his boyfriend breathless. Until he could feel the dominance Billy had over Steve evaporate, until he was moaning shamelessly into Steve's mouth. 

Steve sucked on Billy`s lower lip, and flipped them so he was on top. 

It was a weird position to be in. From there he could see almost all of Billy, well the important parts anyways. He could see Billy's face, which was flushed a dark pink, and had a small clear patch near the corner of his mouth that he had from their sloppy kissing. Steve quite liked the sight. Had he not liked being the fuckie and not the fucker so much, he might have asked Billy if he could top for that round. 

“ Billy?” 

“ What?” Billy painted

“ Sit up so you're against the headboard.” Steve purred, he internally wondered where all this was coming from. Mere minutes ago he had been so nervous about all this but now it was coming naturally like he was always giving blowjobs. He supposed though, it was because it was Billy. 

Billy followed Steve`s command quickly but wordlessly, he hissed when his head collided with the glossy wood. He reached out and cupped Steve`s face and brought him up to kiss him. 

Steve`s fingers played with the hem of Billy`s t- shirt. Billy gowled and broke away to rip it up over his head then pulled him back. Steve smiled again his lips. 

“ A tad desperate are we?”

“ I wonder why.” 

Steve grinned and started trailing kissed down Billy`s body, mostly because Billy had done it for him and Steve loved it so honestly he was just returning the favor. Steve paused to place a light kiss over Billy`s heart, causing Billy to make a noise that made Steve`s own heart flutter. 

Steve moved down so he was sitting on Billy`s calves, he ran his hand over Billy`s taught jeans and looked up at him. Billy was possibly redder than before. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his left cheek was pushed into the headboard. 

Steve shook his head fondly and got to work on Billy`s zipper. He pushed Billy`s jeans down to his ankles and Billy flicked his eyes open to work them off the rest of the way. When Billy was done Steve nestled himself in between Billy`s legs and bent forward so he in a few inches above Billy`s raging erection. 

Billy whined when Steve hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Billy`s boxers and inched them down. Steve watched as Billy`s breath hitched when his cock was exposed to open air. 

Steve contemplated his next move. Sure he could dirty talk into tomorrow, but when it's time to put the money where his mouth is, he's clueless. 

Steve looked up helplessly at his boyfriend who was looking back at him hungrily. Billy ran his hands through Steve's hair.

Steve let out a weighty sigh and gave Billy`s cock an experimental lick. This was apparently a good move considering Billy`s reaction. 

Steve ran his tongue over the whole length, then took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. 

Above him, Billy was squirming wildly. 

Steve took a bit more in earning himself a sincere “ Oh fuck” from Billy. 

Steve was starting to get braver and took more into his mouth again. Clearly though there was a technique to this cause, the feeling of sucking water up your nose washed over Steve. 

“ Careful baby.” Billy muttred like he was choking on the words. 

Steve worked Billy`s cock into is mouth bit by bit, until he was comfortable with the weight on his tongue. Then he bobbed his head and started a rhythm. 

Above him Billy was moaning incoherently between swearing. 

“ Oh fuck.Steve. Baby. Jesus, how are you so good at this?” 

Steve hummed around Billy's cock making him buck into Steve's mouth. Steve wasn't exactly impressed by that, but he had just become a human vibater so he wasent going to hold it against him. 

Soon Billy was chanting Steve`s name like a mantra. 

“ Steve, baby im so fucking close. More. More. Dear God yes! Fuck!.” 

Steve dug his fingers into the hard skin of Billy`s waist as Billy spilled into Steve's mouth. 

The flavor on his tongue wasn't the best but Mama didn't raise a quitter so he swallowed the load. 

Billy was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he was panting like he had just finished a marathon. 

“ C`mre baby.” Billy cooed 

Steve threw himself into Billy`s arms. 

“ Was it good?” Steve wondered 

“ Fuck yes sweetheart.” Billy praised as he dropped a kiss on Steve`s forehead. “ It was amazing.” 

They laid silently for a moment in eachothers arms listening to their mixing heartbeats. 

Billy moved his leg, brushing it against Steve`s clothed hard cock. It was probably an accident, but it still made a moan escape Steve`s mouth.

“ Need me to take care of that baby?”

“ Yes. And then some.” 

“ Then we had better get started.” 

 

Steve was leaned against his car outside the Wheeler place watching the frenzy of preteens try and get ready for the movies, wishing he was still in bed with Billy. 

Transporting the six kids wasn't very safe and honestly not very legal. But that never stopped any of them before. 

The kids ran out to the car before shooting a rushed greeting to Steve then Lucas threw open the back door and got in. Max followed in after and sat on his lap Lucas then put the seatbelt around both of them like it was safer. Max undid it shaking her head. 

Mike and El stood outside hand in hand waiting for the fight for the front seat to end. 

Dustin and Will were in a battle for the front seat, since loser had to sit in between the couples. 

During all this Steve went around his car and got in, he spun around in his seat to watch the conclusion

Eventually, like always, Dustin won by sitting on the seat and shoving at Will until he stumbled back then shut the door. 

Will threw his hands up in disgust and begrudgingly got in the back. Mike and El followed him in and they mirrored Lucas and Max. Mike shut the door and Steve Started the engine. 

The kids started off by talking to Steve but the talking soon trickled into theorizing about the movie. A conversation Steve stayed out of to relive his parting with Billy. 

They had been lounging in bed, tangled up in one another, when Steve happened to look at Billy`s alarm clock. 

“ Shit, sorry babe I gotta run.”

“ What why?”  
“ I gotta go take the kids to the movies, I told Nancy I would.” 

“ Why can't she do it?” Billy asked nuzzling Steve`s neck 

“ She's on a date.” 

“ Is this not a date?” 

 

“ Is it?” 

“ It is if you want it to be.” 

“ Aw don't tempt me to stay.” 

“ Is it working?” 

“ Yes but I cant let the kids down.” Steve said trying to wiggle out of Billy`s protective embrace. 

“ I hate those kids.” Billy muttered 

“ You know one of them is your step-sister, right?” 

“ Ya so? She's an asshole.” 

“ Billy.” Steve chuckled

“ Don't go baby.” Billy purred “ Stay with me and we can cuddle and eat pizza.” 

“ You know I would love to, but friends don't lie.” 

“ What does that mean?” 

“ It means that I made a promise so i'm keeping it.” 

“ Fine!” Billy sighed dramatically “ But it was working right?” 

“ Oh definitely.” Steve smiled dropping a kiss on Billy`s cheek. 

Steve got dressed then turned to Billy. “ Okay i'm off.”

“ Okay baby, be careful and shit, love you.” 

“ I love you too.”  
Steve sighed happily as he pulled into the movie theater parking lot. 

All six kids tumbled out unceremoniously, like they where unfolding from a clown car. 

“ Alright you little shits, i'll be back in an hour and a half to get you so be ready, okay?” 

“ Okay!” They all choarist 

Steve watched them until they were in the building then pulled out of the lot. 

Steve could go back to Billy`s but then having to leave again would suck. Plus it was really late and Billy was probably sleeping already. Steve decided to go to a diner in town. 

Maybe get a milkshake and do some homework. It sounded pretty good. 

Peg's diner was a beacon of neon in the center of hawkins it was both welcoming and rappelling at the same time. 

The door jingled as Steve entred. 

“ Hello!” A girl at the counter greeted. 

Steve nodded at her, only to realize that it was Sandra-Anne, the cheerleader who`s party he had attended. He said a silent thank you to her, considering it was her party that had Started it all. 

Steve turned to the rest of the establishment to find himself a comfortable booth to lounge in until it was time to go. 

But the only thing he found was a distraught Nancy Wheeler. She was sitting alone in a corner booth, masquara running. Steve made his way over. 

“ This seat taken?” 

“ Nope.” She replied thickly 

“ Where`s?” 

“ He left, we had a fight.” 

“ What about?” 

Nancy rolled her eyes and sniffed “ Prom.”  
“ Prom?” 

“ Ya I know it's dumb, and its a year away but I just brought it up and at first it was fine. But then it spiraled into if we were still going to be together by then, then that escalated into talking about the future which neither of us where ready for and just yikes.

“ Ya Nance, yikes.” 

“ I know and I think he got a bit stressed, so he left.” 

“ Sounds like a bit of a grown up conversation.” 

“ We are almost grown ups.” Nancy snapped 

“ Hey don't fight with me.” 

“ Sorry.” 

“ Its okay. Need a ride home?” 

Nancy flushed a bit. “ No. I uh called my mom.” 

“ I see.” Steve chuckled “ Well i'll wait with you, after all I gotta wait till that movie gets out.” 

“ Oh god, ya and it turns out I could have taken them, gotta take my car out sometime.” 

Nancy's car was Barb`s old car. Barb`s parents gave it to Nancy as a kind of ‘ Thank you for everything ’ present before they moved. It was Nancy`s most prized possession. 

“ It's fine Nance, you know I don't mind.” 

They chatted a while longer, until Nancy noticed her mom's car pull up.

“ I'll walk you out.” Steve said following Nancy to the door. 

Steve paused with Nancy on the sidewalk. Nancy turned to him and pulled him into a crushing hug “ Thank you Steve, you really are a great friend.” She said putting a lot of emphasis on the’ Great’. 

“ No prob.” Steve said suddenly feeling exhausted. 

Steve watched them pull away. 

Steve drove back to the theater, and found the kids outside waiting for him. 

They all climbed in same seating as last time, all at once telling Steve about how shitty the movie was. Steve only half listened to them as he dropped them off at their respective homes. They parted ways with him with a few high fives, some fist bumps and an awkward nod from El. 

Steve drove in silence to Billy`s place. Praying he wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel. 

Steve didn't know how he ended up at Billy`s front door, but he unlocked it eagerly with the spare key Billy had given him, then locked it behind him. He shuffled into the bedroom where he found Billy snuggled in a nest of blankets and pillows. 

Steve stripped down to his boxers and got in bed beside Billy. 

Steve kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up beside him. Billy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and muttered a tired “ Hey baby.” 

“ Hi” Steve sighed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	13. Update

Hello lovely`s 

Im so so sorry but i wont be putting a chapter out today. 

My dog is epileptic and hasn't been doing well lately. He`s fine! but he had multiple seizures last night and one today so ive been taking care of him. 

I hope y'all understand. 

Im going to try to put one out Friday but im not sure. 

I love y'all lots and i hope you dont give up on my fic. 

See you Friday ( Hopefully!)


	14. Kiss Me Under the Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy do adult things in more ways then one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovley`s !  
> Im back! And oh boy is this chapter late... Oh well. 
> 
> So a bit of house keeping 
> 
> My Dog is doing WAY better now he`s on medication and he`s back to his old self : )
> 
> I worked it out and there are only going to be three more chapters!
> 
> Also this will be the last smut chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Okay that`s it from me 
> 
> Love y'all 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter

Chapter 12

Steve was frantically cleaning his house in anticipation for when his parents finally arrived home. He had gone home to get some clothes to take back with him, to spend more time with Billy. Before he went up to pack he went to check his voicemail, only to find a sugary sweet message from his mother letting him know that they had gotten off the plane and after a short dinner they would be home. Steve had no idea as to when she left the message so he ended up scrambling to get the house back to the way it was before they left. In other words, spotless. 

It felt almost impossible but soon, Steve realized that most of the disaster was all him and he ended up grabbing all of the junk that was scattered around the house and throwing it all in his room and slamming the door. 

Then he ran down stairs and put his dishes in the dishwasher, then wildly started vacuuming the living room and finished just as his parents car miraculously pulled into the driveway. 

Steve threw himself on the couch and grabbed the closest magazine and pretended to read, just as his parents walked through the door. 

“ Hey.” He greeted  
“ Hi honey.” His mother said absentmindedly while looking around the room “ Wow it looks like you didn't break anything.”

Steve tasted something bitter in his mouth. This was so typical of his parents it was almost funny. His mother cared more about the state of her house then the people in it. His father chose to believe in naps over small talk with his son. 

“ How was your trip mom?” Steve asked as pleasantly as he could, and went over to peck her somewhat awkwardly on the cheek.

“ Oh it was fine, next time i'll take more clothes with me.” She sighed 

Steve was just about to ask if he could accompany his parents next time when the doorbell rang. 

“ Oh, Steven. Answer that will you? We don't want your father waking up, and I am in desperate need of an alka seltzer. That turbulence did not agree with me.” 

Steve left the room wordlessly and opened the front door. 

“ Hello!” The mailman greeted cheerfully “ I have a letter from a one University of Indianapolis!” 

“ Really!” Steve grinned eyes lighting up 

“ Sure do.” The mailman confirmed tipping his cap “ Best of luck!” 

“ Thank you!” Steve called then shut the front door and tore into the envelope. 

Steve's eyes darted across the letter, then he saw it. That golden sentence. 

" We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the pediatric nursing program. "

Tears pricked his eyes. This was it! This is where his life started. He didn't have to work under his father's thumb. He was going to be something. 

Steve raced to the kitchen to find his mother three glasses of bourbon in and another one in her hand. Why she couldn't use the same glass for every drink, Steve would never know. 

He would tell them some other time. Probably over an awkward dinner and they would pretend to care. 

“ Im going to spend the night at a friends.” 

His mother glances at him, her eyes glassy “ Okay, see you.” 

Steve wrote a quick note to his parents informing them that they shouldn't wait for him because he didn't know how long he would be staying with his friend. And that they shouldn't worry. 

Steve flew upstairs and packed up his duffel with enough clothes for the week.

Steve went out to his car and threw his bag in the back and put his acceptance letter on the passenger seat, and drove to Billy`s with a huge smile on his face. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve let himself into the apartment only to find it empty. 

Steve wasted no time and called the garage. 

By some miracle it was Billy who answered. 

“ Hawkins Garage.” He drawled 

“ Hey baby.” Steve chuckled 

“ Well, my day just got better, whats up doll?” 

“ When do you get off? I have something I want to tell you.” 

“ Fifteen minutes.” 

“ Okay i'll see you soon, I love you.” 

“ Love you too.”

Steve hung up. He was giddy with anticipation. Steve put his letter on the kitchen table, then went to the bathroom for a quick shower so he could smell nice for once. No one likes a smelly boyfriend. 

Steve started daydreaming the second he got in though. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Billy spoke 

“ Babe, is this what I think it is?” 

Steve couldn't see Billy but he could hear the smile and paper rustling . 

“ Yes.” Steve said almost sheepishly 

Billy yanked the shower curtain back and got in fully clothed. He shoved Steve roughy into the wall then threaded his fingers through Steve's hair and pulled him into a kiss. 

“ Im so fucking proud of you baby.” Billy whispered against Steve`s lips 

“ Thanks, im proud of me too.” 

“ You should be.” Billy said pressing kisses all over Steve's face.” I um, I got a letter too.” 

“ No shit? And?” 

“ I'm gonna be lawyer princess.” Billy said, eyes sparkling 

“ And a damn good one.” 

“ Wanna know what the best part is?” 

“ What?”

“ Well lets just say, we could probably get an apartment together, if you want.” 

“ Um yes I want, I definitely want that!”

“ Good, so can I spoil my boyfriend now?” 

“ What does that entail?” 

Billy smirked at him, then as an answer he molded their lips together and slowly brought them to the floor of the shower. 

Billy cradled Steve`s head in his hands so Steve didn't get a concussion on impact. Billy shielded Steve from the water, so he could look up at Billy above him. 

Billy was looking at Steve the way he always did. 

With adoration. 

Like he WAS something.

Not that Steve was ever nothing, but being with Billy seemed to make him feel more. More worthy, more powerful, more… loved. 

Maybe that was why Steve reached between them and worked the button on Billy`s jeans. Billy didn't have to get anything off of his boyfriend, who was naked to begin with so he got to work sucking bruises right above Steve`s navel. 

Steve sat up halfway “ Babe, how am I supposed to get your dick out if its no where near me.” 

“ Relax princess, I told you i'm spoiling you.” Billy chuckled before grinding on Steve slightly making Steve's breath hitch “ You don't have to do anything.” 

Steve fell back with a moan and tangled is fingers in Billy`s hair as he watched his boyfriend get lower and lower. Steve snapped his eyes shut when Billy ghosted a kiss on Steve`s hip 

Steve waited rather impatiently for Billy to swallow him down, but he never did. Steve opened his eyes to find Billy smiling sheepishly down at him. 

“ I just got an idea.” Billy mused 

“ Should I be worried?” 

“ Probably not, but if you hate it we can stop.” 

“ Well shit now im intrigued.” 

“ Do you trust me ?” 

“ Of course .” 

Billy swiftly took his shirt off and laughed when Steve started immediately started running his hands over Billy`s torso. 

“ What?” Steve challenged “ I like it, feels nice.” 

“ Good, i'm glad you like touching me. Billy purred in Steve`s ear “ Feel free to do it whenever you please.” 

Billy kissed Steve sweetly on the forehead, then flipped them around so Steve was on top. The water of the shower somehow still warm was spraying Steve relentlessly. 

“ So far i'm confused.” Steve said raising an eyebrow at him. 

Billy grinned up at him “ Remember baby, relax. 

Billy brought Steve`s knuckles to him lips and kissed them softly “ Think you can help me out of these? He asked snapping the waistband of his soaked jeans making water spritz “ I think i'm a tad over dressed, for the occasion.” 

Steve laughed and moved further up Billy`s body as Billy awkwardly worked his pants off all the time trying to see around Steve. 

Steve was feeling himself get harder as he focused on the feeling of his bare ass on Billy`s rock hard abdomen. It felt good. 

“ Done.” Billy said 

Steve looked back and flushed when his eyes found Billy`s cock. It was a nice pink and already incredibly hard, sticking straight up. 

“ I might have given it a few wake up strokes.” Billy tempted reaching around to knead Steve`s ass. 

“ Fuck.” Steve swore when Billy gave his ass a playful smack. 

Billy grabbed Steve gently by his hips and tipped him down so they were chest to chest. 

Steve moaned and tucked his face into Billy's neck when Billy circled his entrance with his index finger. 

Billy slipped his finger inside and worked in slowly. 

“ Fuck baby, you're so tight. “ 

By the time Billy was pumping him with three fingers, stretching him senseless, Steve was drooling all over Billy`s neck. 

Billy grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him up so they were face to face. Billy swore when he saw Steve`s face. 

Bright red, mouth round in a silent moan and drool not yet washed away by the water above them. 

“ Wipe that look off your face princess, I almost came.” 

Steve laughed breathlessly and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Billy`s lips. 

Billy slid Steve backwards until his cock was touching Steve`s ass. 

Steve shivered, he looked down at Billy for further instructions. 

Billy squeezed his hips and surged forward to kiss him. Billy bit Steve`s ear lightly before whispering “ You gotta sit on it.” 

Steve is normally quite dense, but in his state of pure, unfiltered lust, he understood immediately.

Steve placed a kiss on Billy`s collarbone “ Okay.” 

“ You sure?”

“ Yes, sounds hot.” 

“ Oh probably.”

Billy directed Steve to get up off of him and Billy lined himself up with Steve`s hole.

Steve jumped when he felt the tip of Billy`s cock push inside of him 

“ Okay baby boy.” Billy cooed “ Its all you now.” 

Steve found Billy's hand and laced their fingers together and started sinking down. Billy had done a great job of opening him up so he took the length easily. Not to mention this wasn't Steve`s first rodeo. 

When Steve was steady he let go of Billy`s hand and waited to see what his boyfriend had in store for him. 

Billy put his hands on Steve`s hips and started rocking up into him. 

“ Oh fuck.” Steve drawled 

Billy bucked up into him rhythmically, the water flowed over him like a waterfall. Billy whimpered from under him. 

“ Fuck baby, you look so fucking sexy up there. God I love you so much.” 

“ I- I love you too. Billy, fuck me faster.” 

“ Yes princess.” Billy chuckled 

Billy picked up the pace. Steve bit his lip when Billy found his spot 

“ Oh fuck, Billy.” 

“ I guess I got it?” 

“ Yes!” Steve moaned when Billy snapped his hips at the same spot. 

Steve put his hands on Billy`s hips and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. 

Then he got his own idea 

“ Billy, wait.” 

Billy stopped immediately “ What?” He yelped 

Steve licked Billy`s nipple causing the blond to let out a moan of his own “ Let me try something?” 

Billy nodded and bit his lip. 

Steve lifted himself almost all the way off Billy`s cock then sat back down. 

“ Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Baby- baby how do always feel so good ?” Billy praised as he watched his boyfriend fuck himself on his cock

Steve pumped himself up and down while Billy praised him and stroked Steve`s cock so he would be sure he would cum, if not from fucking alone 

“ Steve. Baby. Shit. So good. Ah!"

“ Holy shit. Billy i'm going to cum so fucking hard. Fuck!” 

Steve stopped bouncing and let Billy fuck him senseless.

Steve came on Billy`s stomach and Billy came inside of Steve. 

Billy pulled his exhausted boyfriend down to lay on his chest. Billy became very aware of the now ice cold water hitting them. 

Billy kissed Steve`s cheek, whispering that they should get out of the shower. Steve nodded and pulled himself up then let Billy pull out of him. 

They helped each other up then Steve shut the water off. They dried off a little bit before running to the bedroom to put on warm clothes. 

Billy tossed Steve sweatpants and an old sweater, then got dressed himself. Steve waited for Billy to be done then surged forward to tackle him in a hug. 

Billy chuckled and wrapped his arms around him to warm him up then took him by the hand and led him to the bed. 

They got under the covers and waited for their hearts to settle and for the warmth to cocoon them. 

“ Steve?” 

“ Mmmhmm? 

“ How you doing?” 

“ I feel great.” Steve hummed “ Calm n`shit. Who knew aggressive fucking could do that?”

Billy laughed and kissed Steve`s forehead “ I love you baby.” 

“ I love you too.” Steve giggled as Billy nuzzled into Steve`s neck 

“ I love you.” Billy murmured into his skin 

“ I love you too.” Steve said matter of factly 

Apparently that's all it took because Billy blew a raspberry into Steve`s neck causing a fit of laughter from both of them. 

“ Quick nap then pizza?” 

“ Marry me.” Steve muttered into the air near Billy`s head 

“ All in due time love.” 

They settled into each other's embrace. 

“ You know you got accepted into university too.” Steve said after a while 

“ And?” Billy said quietly 

“ Don't you think you should be spoiled too?” 

“ You spoil me by just being here. Now sleep baby.” Billy said then kissed him sweetly

“ Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOve love. you know?
> 
> Also i have few head cannons about how Steve`s mom is an alcoholic. 
> 
> I can totally picture Steve as a nurse who helps kids.
> 
> Oh and Billy as a lawyer is just something fun. Steve can fawn over him in a suit. 
> 
> Also maybe he could take his shitty ass dad to court........


	15. Party`s REALLY suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a shitty time at ANOTHER shitty party, but at least Tommy isn't there this time. 
> 
> That counts for something... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loveys 
> 
> Im back!!!!!
> 
> Good God its been awhile, sorry bout that. 
> 
> Two chapters to go!
> 
> BTW not gonna lie, I dont really like Nancy that much anymore. She was good in season one, but I wanted to punch her in season two...
> 
> So sorry if you're a Nancy stan. 
> 
> Any ways, love y'all <3
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter

Chapter 13 

“ Please?” 

“ No!” 

“ I have no one to go with.” 

“ Nancy, remember what happened last time I went to a party?” 

“ I know but, you're fine now!” 

“ Nance, just talk to him, I know you miss him.” 

“ No way, he's the one who freaked out and left.” Nancy huffed 

“ Nance, i'm not going to the party.” 

“ Why not? What else could you be doing on a Saturday night? Holy shit, do you have a date?” 

Steve sighed. He couldn't exactly tell her ‘ Sorry Nance, I can't go to a party because I want to go to Billy`s apartment so we can make out ! Have I mentioned that we do that now? No? Well we do! That's right Nancy I have a boyfriend and his name is Billy Hargrove.’ So he once again gave in to peer pressure 

“ Okay you know what i'll go but if i so much as see Tommy or any of his assholes, i'm going to leave.” 

“ Okay! Yes. Good. Great. So will you pick me up then?” 

“ Sure.” Steve said exaperatively

Nancy squealed and flownsed out of the library. 

Steve sighed. Nancy had been avoiding Jonathan and clinging to Steve for almost a week now. He had hardly even seen Billy due to Nancy being bored and wanting to hang out with Steve, apparently getting bored of shopping with her girl friends.

Steve decided that since Nancy was going to glue herself to him until She and Jonathan finally got over their weird fight, he would spend some time at Billy's place before the party on Saturday so Steve wouldn't go crazy without having seen him.

Steve knew that since Billy got accepted into college, he vowed to skip every one of his gym classes until graduation. Steve went out to Billy`s car and waited until he saw his boyfriend approach, hands buried in his pockets and cigarette hanging from his lips. 

“ You're going to die young if you keep chain smoking like that.” Steve said shaking his head but still smiling

“ You sound like my fucking step sister, what are you doing here?” 

“ I want to hang out.” Steve said with a wink

Billy grinned “ Okay Harrington, sounds good. 

“ Cool ill ah meet you there.” Steve said slyly 

“ Ya okay, hey um you wanna race?” 

Steve went red as the memory came flooding back “ Nah, you cheat.” 

“ You have no proof.” 

“ Not yet I don't.” 

Billy leaned forward, and even though they were the only one`s in the lot, Billy dropped his voice to a whisper “ Baby, are we going or not?” 

Steve swallowed. “ Lets go.” 

Steve turned on his heel and clamored into his car, he turned over the engine and turned up his radio.   
Sure enough Billy had somehow beat him to the apartment. Steve eagerly parked and let himself into the home that he felt more comfortable in then his own. 

Billy was rattling around in the kitchen as per usual and Steve plonked himself down on the couch

“ Billy?” 

“ Ya love?” 

“ Are you working on Saturday?” 

“ Ya babe, i'm working a double, why?” 

Steve sighed “ Because Nancy is dragging me to some fucking party and I was wondering if you could be there.” 

Billy finally came into the living room then threw himself down beside Steve then pulled him into his lap. Steve snuggled into Billy`s chest. 

“ Nancy, she's been pretty attached to you lately.” 

“ Jealous?” 

“ As if.” Billy scoffed but then his face softened and he started rubbing his nose in Steve's hair. “ Are you sure you want to go though? I mean…” 

“ I know, and I thought about that but then I heard that they're going to be a different party at some football players house that night and Tommy is inviting himself over there. Besides I told Nancy that if I see him i'm leaving. 

“ Okay that sounds like a good plan, but i'll probably still worry about you.” 

“ I know, I like that you worry.” 

“ I worry cause I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you.” 

“ I love you too.” 

Billy swooped down and captured his lips in a searing but sweet kiss. 

They stayed on the couch until they got hungry for dinner. Billy ordered Chinese and surprised Steve in the shower again. 

Billy wrapped his boyfriend in the softest sweats he owned when they were done washing off the day, then went to get the door after they heard the bell. 

Steve made Billy watch The Shining while they ate. Billy claimed he wasn't scared but they way he clung to Steve`s hand made him think otherwise. 

When the credits started to roll the sun was just setting and Billy turned to his boyfriend and said that he wanted to turn in early. 

“ Why?” Steve wondered 

“ Tired.” Billy drawled 

“ Aw baby are you scared?” 

“ No, i'm just wondering why the fuck blood came out of a goddamn elevator? I mean who the fuck came up with that?” 

“ Stanley Kubrick.” Steve nodded knowingly. 

“ Well fuck him.” 

“ Okay fine you're not scared I believe you, and we can go to bed early, but -” 

“ But?” Billy interrupted

“ But, I get to cuddle you.” 

“ Deal!” Billy chirped then sprinted to the bedroom 

“ I was expecting more of a fight!” Steve called after him “ Why do I feel like I lost somehow ?”

Steve went after him and found him nested already in the comforter. Steve chuckled and stripped down to his boxers and got in after him. 

Billy immediately curled himself around Steve and pillowed his head on Steve`s chest. 

Steve got a warm fuzzy feeling and placed a soft kiss into Billy's hair. 

Billy sighed contently and soon his breathing evened out. Steve tightened his grip on him and soon was nodding off. 

Steve supposed that even tough guys needed cuddles. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve spent his Saturday morning and afternoon curled up on Billy`s couch, pathetically dreading the party.

“ Steve?”

It didn't make any sense. Why did Nancy want to go to the party with Steve and not her other friends?

“ Babe?” 

Why was Nancy suffocating him? 

Steve was slowly coerced out of his thoughts when Billy started kissing and licking up and down his neck. 

“ Baby.” He said quietly “ You think to much, come back to me.” 

Steve looked at Billy from where he sat beside him and smiled “ I'm back, I just have a feeling that this party is going to suck.” 

“ It might, but you are Steve Harrington you will be the life of the party.” 

“ Maybe.” 

“ Nope I know you will.” 

“ Well we'll see, I still have to go and i'm wondering if Nancy will buy that i'm sick.” 

“ You could definitely try.” Billy said kissing Steve's forehead “ But if you really don't want to go then don't go, oh and speaking of go, i gotta go, work n`shit. Bye sweetheart.” 

“ See you later babe, love you.” 

“ Love you too.” Billy called over his shoulder 

Steve contemplated is options but soon decided that he was acting like a toddler and got up to get ready. 

Steve was hardly excited about the party but he changed into a pair of black jeans and Billy`s brown boots. They were a bit big on him but that were extremely comfortable.

Steve locked up the apartment and drove to the Wheeler's house.   
Their lawn sprinklers where on and it was freshly mowed. Steve chuckled at the thought of Mike being forced to do the chore, swearing to himself about the heat. 

Steve knocked on the door and was puzzled when it swung open by itself. Steve walked in only to find the kids crowded together on the couch watching The Thing. But Eleven was watching him. Ah so she opened the door. 

Steve had to admit he still wasn't completely used to the kid but she really was sweet and the rest of the kids love her ( especially Mike). 

Steve gave her a nod in thanks and she turned back to the screen, seeming to get a little closer to Mike. 

Steve swatted Dustin on the back of the head. 

“ Hey D-Man, wheres Nancy?” 

“ You guys are going to that party?” Dustin asked 

“ Probably, she hasn't shut up about it.” Mike answered

“ Yup we're going.” Steve nodded looking towards the staircase, like Nancy was going to suddenly appear 

“ Do you know why she's fighting with Jonathan?” Max asked 

“ Kinda but it's really stupid and none of your business.” 

“ Steve?” Mike said with a curious look on his face that would, historically, only bring trouble “ Are you still in love with my sister?’ 

“ Holy shit that came out of nowhere!” 

“ Just wondering, she's been talking about you non stop.” 

“ Hey,” Nancy said suddenly from behind Steve, making him jump “ Shall we go?” 

Nancy was wearing a skin tight red dress and a pair of black pumps. 

“ Geez Nance, what kind of party is this going to be?” 

“ A fun kind. Lets go!” 

And with that she was out the door. 

“ Bye guys.” Steve said to the kids as he followed Nancy out the door. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the party was short but awkward. Nancy kept talking about Jonathan and how wrong she thought he was and asking Steve his opinion. 

Steve was extremely happy when they pulled up outside the party which wasn't as big as the one Sandra-Anne had hosted but it was nothing to sneeze at. 

Steve put his car in park and Nancy ejected herself before Steve could even kill the ignition. 

Steve followed her in the house to find pretty much the basic party scene he had been accustomed to since he was fifteen. 

Loud thumping music. 

Girls in small skirts and dresses. 

Boy`s hitting on said girls in small skirts and dresses. 

Sweaty bodies dancing. 

And. Alcohol. Everywhere. 

Nancy made a beeline to the table with all the bottles and poured herself a cup of straight vodka. No mixer, no nothing. 

“ Nance doesn't that burn?” 

“ Yup.” 

Steve had no desire to drink, as he wanted to be on alert in case Tommy decided to crash this party. 

Nancy on the other hand, was drinking like a monster.

And so ,very quickly Nancy became well, very drunk. She was giggling, slurring and swaying. She kept bumping into Steve then playfully squealing “ Oops” when he would look at her. 

“ Okay Wheeler, i'm cutting you off.” Steve sighed when Nancy almost fell into a flower bed outside. 

Nancy just giggled and gave Steve a hug. 

Well at least this was better than the last time she was drunk with Steve. 

“ Steve!” She cried “ Lets go fucking dance!” 

“ Okay.” Steve glowered at nobody in particular and let Nancy drag him to the crowded dance floor. 

The music pounded and Nancy pulled Steve close to her and started moving her hips against Steve`s. Nancy was looking at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Steve almost told her to knock it off, but then he started picturing Billy doing the same things. 

Tugging Steve closer, grinding against him and fluttering his eyelashes. Steve could feel himself get hard but quickly felt his heart drop when he remembered that it was Nancy, not Billy. 

Nancy accidentally backed into some other girl and threw up all over the girls dress. The girl was fuming and slaped Nancy accrose the face and Nancy lunged at her. 

In order to avoid a real fight Steve dragged Nancy off to the nearest empty bathroom. 

Steve sat her down on the toilet and turned on the warm water. Steve was getting a horrible sense of deja vu. 

“ Nance? I'm going to clean you up then take you home, okay?” 

“ Okay! Steve guess what? 

“ What?” 

Steve turned back to Nancy with a cloth when suddenly she was kissing him. 

Steve jumped back and Nancy tried to follow him. 

“Nance stop.” 

“ Why?” 

“ Because, you have a fuckin boyfriend. And he's my friend!” 

“ But I love you Steve.” 

“ No Nance, you don't.”

“ Yes I do!” She wailed 

“ Okay but not like that, you love Jonathan like that. I know you guys had a fight but you will get through it. I know you will. I do care about you Nance but you and me? We never would have worked. Do you understand.” 

Nancy was crying a bit but she still said “ I think so.” 

“ Okay then, let's take you home.”

Steve ushered Nancy out the door ignoring all the other party goers who were trying to coax them back inside to drink more. 

Steve helped Nancy fold herself into the passenger seat. Steve drove silently listening to the quiet radio while Nancy dozed beside him. 

Steve pulled up in front of the Wheeler household at 11:30 wondering how the time managed to fly. 

Steve got Nancy up to the front door and waited until it swung open to reveal Mike who looked very tired. 

“ How was the party? “ He mumbled 

“ Hiii Mike!” Nancy slurred 

“ Drunk?” Mike asked, ignoring Nancy completely

“ She definitely is, help me get her upstairs? “

“Sure.” 

“ Screw both of you, i'll do it myself!” Nancy slurred and started up the stairs 

“ I'll make sure she doesn't die.” Mike sighed and went after her 

“ Okay.” Steve chuckled “ Have good night Mike.” 

“ You too, thanks for bringing my sister home” Mike said and disappeared 

Steve got to the apartment in record time. He went in and found Billy curled up on the couch watching tv with a blanket. 

“ Hey gorgeous.” Billy said when he saw Steve “ How was the party?” 

“ Shitty, as always.” 

“ Im sorry babe.” 

“ Don't be, im good.” 

“ C`mere.” Billy said then he opened up his blanket inviting Steve so share with him. 

Steve bounded over and curled up on his lap. Billy wrapped the blanket around them then lifted Steve`s chin with his index finger and pulled him into a long kiss. 

“ Billy?” 

“ Hmm?” 

“ I had a fantasy about you at the party.”

“ Do tell princess.” 

Steve opted to change it up a bit as to not kill the mood “ Well I was dancing and I thought about what it would be like to go to the night clubs i the city.” 

“ I'm listening.” 

“ We would be in our own bubble, ignoring everyone else.” Steve purred slowly moving to straddle Billy`s hips “ We wouldn't let anyone cut in, Obviously .” 

“ Its like you're trying to turn me on.” Billy said tightening his grip and licking his lips

“Then you would start grinding on me and we would get so fucking horny that we have to get a cab early.”

“ Fuck” Billy said eyes huge. 

“ Anyways that was my fantasy. Guess that just means I missed you. Is that sad?” 

“ A little, but i'm here and because of that little bedtime story you just told me, i'm going to fuck you till dawn. 

“ Please fucking do.” 

Billy grinned and threw Steve over his shoulder. 

“ Uh oh baby boy are we going to have to review your defense mechanisms? Cause I just grabbed you without a fight. If so i'll have to go over it before I fuck you.” 

“ No! Please don't make me wait!” 

“ As if i'd ever make you beg for sex.” 

Steve squealed when Billy tossed him on the bed then crawled on top of him. 

“ Shall we get started darling?”


	16. Final fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets ready to leave Hawkins with only a few bumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loveys!
> 
> Only one more chapter!!! im honesty so exited to post the last one , its going to be pretty short and fluffy so stay tuned. 
> 
> Not much to say this time. 
> 
> Love y'all <3 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Warning: Use of "F" slur

Chapter 14

Graduation came and went before Steve could even blink. He found himself decked out in dark green graduation robes strolling across the stage. His hand curled around his diploma. 

The air around him seemed to whisper, freedom. It was so soon. He would be moving to the city, have his own apartment with the love of his life. 

He was leaving Hawkins in one short week. Steve had gone with Billy to Indianapolis to put a down payment on an apartment. Steve`s father had given him a hefty chunk of money as a graduation gift. His parents knew that he would be living with Billy, but they had no idea that they were a couple. Steve would very much like to keep it that way. 

When the ceremony was over Steve posed for possibly hundreds of pictures and was showered with praise, even by his father. 

Steve watched Nancy get offered a promise ring by Jonathan ( who she had finally forgiven) which she happily accepted. She wasn't graduating but, Jonathan thought that graduation symbolized the future, and he wanted Nancy to always be a part of his.

The kids were there and made Steve do a group shot and individual ones with all of them. They told him that even though they were fourteen and didn't need a babysitter, they were still happy that Steve had looked after them for all that time. Steve felt a lump form in his throat and the seven of them cried in a small huddle. 

He even managed to get some pictures with Billy. Sure they had to sneak away but they still got some pretty cheesy shots. To be printed by Steve and Steve alone. 

Steve didn't go to prom. After all none of his actual friends where going to be there and he couldn't exactly dance with his boyfriend. Instead he opted to spend the night with Billy packing the apartment up into boxes to be put in a moving van in just five short days. 

A few days later Steve was finishing his last exam, it was English and although Steve was good at the work he did in class, essays were another story. Especially essays that had to be done under pressure. Steve was probably the very last one to finish his exam, but in the end he was happy with what he did. The exam didn't really matter considering he had already been accepted into college, but having the credits didn't hurt. Steve left the exam room and went to clean out the locker he had for four years. It was mostly empty, save for a few stray papers and some old library books that were so far past their due date that Steve just threw them in his bag vowing to keep them for himself. 

Steve walked down the hallway saying silent goodbyes to certain things he would probably never see again. 

“ Mr. Harrington!”

Steve whirled and faced Ms. Hall who was beckoning him into her office. 

Ms. Hall was the ‘ Education counselor ‘ meaning she would help you get what you require to go to college. Ms. Hall was always helping Steve get his shit together, so he could get into the program he wanted. Steve would be lying if he said he had got into college without her help. 

Steve sat across from her and tried to ignore the creepy over sized picture of her and her fiance. 

“ Haven't seen you in awhile.” Ms Hall said as she sat down behind her desk. “ I've been wondering if you have been approved for your classes?”

“ Yup, I got the letter four weeks ago. I'm moving to the city this weekend.” 

“ I see.” Ms. Hall said beaming “ I have to say, i'm very proud of you. You worked so hard to get here and you deserve it.” 

“ Thank you,” Steve said blushing slightly at the praise “ For helping me, I can't wait to get out there and to get started.” 

“ Are you nervous about living in the city?” 

“ Nah, my uh roommate will look after me.” 

Soon their conversation moved on to more personal things and by the time Steve stood to leave it was almost five o`clock. 

“ I really should get going, gotta pack and stuff.” 

“ Oh of course I have plans myself. Well Mr. Harrington it has been a pleasure in helping you with your future, I hope you have the best one ever.”  
“ Thank you Ms. Hall for everything.”

They shook hands with felt a lot more adult then he was ready for. Steve left her office with a smile and headed out to his car. 

Billy was meeting him at the school after his shift so they could grab some dinner. Their last dinner in Hawkins ( at least for awhile) to be exact.

Billy got off in ten minutes then would have to make the fifteen minute drive to the school, so Steve had some time to kill. 

Steve thought about cracking open one of the kinda stolen library books but thought maybe he should clean out his car. Steve was leaving his car in Hawkins, he would be living with Billy and they went to the same school and judging by their letters they had classes around the same time so it just made sense to have one car.

Steve was gathering papers and cans off the back seat when he heard gravel crunch behind him. 

Steve turned to find himself face to face with a very disgruntled Tommy H.

“ Harrington!” Tommy boomed gleefully “ Guess what I just heard?” 

“ What?” Steve said hoping he didn't sound as scared as he felt

“ Apparently you got into university.” 

“ Where did you hear that?” 

“ You, I was walking past Ms. Hall`s office. Heard you talking.” 

Steve could feel the air around him get, incredibly uncomfortable. Unsafe 

“ Ya, so?” 

“ So? How the fuck does a dumb ass like you get in but I get rejected by Brown?” 

“ I worked hard to get in.”

“ Bullshit.” 

“ W-” 

“ No! I swear to God Harrington don't fucking mess with me right now I could fucking kill you.” Tommy roared and grabbed Steve by the throat. 

“ H-how is it my fault you didn't get in?” Steve sputtered through Tommy`s hand 

Tommy wasn't listening to him. He was blind by icy rage. Steve was terrified.

But Billy was on his way. He would help. He would save him. Until then Steve had to hold his ground. 

Steve thought back to the lessons that were going to save him. Steve grabbed Tommy wrist and walked into him then he dug his nails into the soft skin of Tommy`s inner wrist. Tommy let go of Steve with a hiss. 

“ Fucking shit Harrington, you actually trying to start something?” 

Steve would regret this but he couldn't help himself. “ Maybe Brown rejected because of your horrible grammar and inability to speak properly.” 

Tommy looked murderous and punched Steve square in the jaw. 

Steve recovered with a quiet ‘ Fuck’ then put his guard up. 

He wasn't expecting Tommy to knock him off his feet and onto the cement. Steve started to get up but was then greeted by a knee to the side of the head. 

Without thinking, Steve grabbed Tommy`s leg and yanked him down then scooted away and got to his feet. Steve punched Tommy with a jab and sent him sprawling on his back. 

Steve glanced up at the almost empty parking lot. Where was Billy? 

Suddenly Tommy tackled him and started wailing on him. One punch after another. Tommy had one of Steve`s hands pinned with his knee. Steve bit his own tongue. Blood coated his mouth. 

Heart hammering in his chest, panic taking over, he screamed. 

Tommy stopped and leered down at him. He whispered in Steve`s ear “ I always knew I could make you my bitch. Hell, it was always my greatest fantasy. Bet your ass I jerked off to it.” 

Steve wailed as Tommy pulled his arm back for another set of blows 

“ Tell me Stevie, who's your king?” 

Then Tommy was gone like he had vanished.  
Steve soon became aware of Billy in front of him on top of Tommy and going absolutely ballistic on him.

Billy was destroying Tommy`s face with his fists. Steve could have watched it for days but all he wanted was for Billy to be near him. 

“ Billy.” Steve croaked 

Billy snapped his head around and instantly his almost demonic expression cooled and he made his way over. Tommy stayed where he was on the ground. 

Billy drew Steve into his lap and kissed him. 

“ Baby,” He said almost crying “ Im so sorry, I should have come sooner. Im so fucking sorry.” 

“ Its okay love.” Steve mumbled into Billy's neck “ You didn't know. It's not your fault. This is not on you.”

“ I love you princess. So fucking much.” 

Steve smiled weakly and kissed him in place of ‘ I love you too’. 

A ways off they heard Tommy laugh. They looked up having forgot about him. Tommy was trying to get up. Two black eyes and a possibly broken nose. He looked crazed. 

“I always knew you were a faggot Harrington.” Tommy slurred, mouth oozing red “ But not you Hargrove.” 

“ That's right Tommy, Im a faggot.” Billy sneered “ Want a kiss?” 

Tommy winced under Billy's gaze and laid back down. 

“ Nah, i'm not done with you.” Billy growled 

Billy put Steve back on the ground and went back over to Tommy. 

Billy grabbed Tommy by the hair and made him look at him. “ Okay you piece of fucking shit, i'm going to be very clear, so gather your few remaining brain cells and listen to me.” 

Tommy spat out a wad of blood, then nodded. 

“ You will not EVER touch my boyfriend EVER again. Or I will fucking murder you, don't think I won't. Don't think I won't cause you know better. Don't touch him. Don't look at him. Don't breathe near him. Don't even fucking think about him. Stay away from him, and I will let you keep your pathetic life. Do you understand you waste of oxygen?” 

“ Yes.” Tommy mewled, tears pouring down his face 

Billy let Tommy go and he felt to the ground, his head hit the cement with a wet thunk. 

Someone must of seen the fight and called the cops cause Steve saw three cop cars pull into the school parking lot. 

Billy scooped him up and sat him down on the hood of the Camaro, and started checking him over. 

Hopper got out of his car and made his way over. After a quick conversation with Steve, Hopper concluded with a wink in Steve`s direction that this was all in self defence and Steve was the real victim. 

Tommy was loaded into a car and taken away. Hopper wished Steve good luck in the city, gave Billy a nod and left. 

When they were alone Billy peppered Steve`s face with kisses and apologized over and over. 

Steve felt his heart flutter and he dismissed Billy`s apologies every time 

“ Not your fault babe.” 

“ Hmm” Billy grumbled into Steve`s neck 

Steve felt okay enough to drive so with Billy in tow he sped home to permanently park his car and grab the few boxes from his place. 

Steve pulled into the garage and said goodbye to his car, for now. Billy helped him load the six boxes into the Camaro insisting on taking the heavier ones. 

Steve said some short goodbye`s to his parents, getting awkward hugs from both and avoiding all questions about the condition of his face. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the apartment, Billy sat Steve on the counter and grabbed the first aid kit that luckily had not been packed away yet. 

Billy gently wiped away at the small cuts on Steve`s face with an alcohol pad.  
“ Ouch” Steve yelped and flinched away from Billy`s hand. 

“ Sorry babe, but we don't want it to get infected.” 

“ Well you could do it a little nicer.” Steve snapped. 

“ Okay, why are you getting snippy with me princess?” Billy sighed tossing the bloody onto the counter. 

“ Cause, I-I got my ass kicked. That shit hole kicked my ass. I barely got a hit in. It's like I did those lessons for nothing. It's so frustrating.” 

“ I know sweetheart, I know how much you would have liked to beat the living shit out of him. But you gotta understand that sometimes you are going to lose the fight. No matter how much you want to win. That's life, it sucks.” Billy mused and leaned in halfway, clearly wanting a kiss but unsure if Steve was still wallowing in his bad mood. 

Steve chuckled and closed the distance lacing his arms around his neck and sighing against his lips. Even when they separated they kept close, foreheads pressed together. 

“ Im sorry for snapping at you.” Steve said quietly 

Billy smiled at him, eyes glowing with affection “ Don't worry about it baby.” 

Billy wrapped Steve`s legs around his waist then lifted him off the counter. He took them to the couch and they stayed curled together until it was dark out. 

They had popcorn for dinner ( Steve`s choice) then went around packing up the rest of the apartment. Awhile later Steve felt the impact of his day settle over him. An exam, a few goodbyes, a fight that left more than just his ego bruised and the weight of moving looming over him. He was exhausted. 

Steve went in search of Billy so he could sleep. He found him stacking boxes in the now empty living room. Billy looked over at him and knew what was going on. 

“ Tired princess?” He said before beckoning Steve into his arms 

Steve nodded and went more then willingly. They had packed away the sheets off the bed so they grabbed an old throw blanket and collapsed back onto the couch. 

Billy held Steve tightly and pulled the blanket over them. Steve snuggled into him and closed his eyes. 

He was lulled to sleep by the soft breathing and warmth of his boyfriend and the thoughts of his journey in the morning.


	17. We Can Just Dance To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy move to the big city and start their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loveys!
> 
> Well this is it... 
> 
> Please read the afterword ( The next "chapter" )< ive got a better good bye over there. 
> 
> That`s all folks
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter!
> 
> Love y'all <3

Chapter 15

Indianapolis was a huge city with so much to look at and Steve`s eyes were darting everywhere. He and Billy were helping to unload the moving van they drove with from Hawkins. The guys from the moving company drove the van and Steve and Billy got a nice long drive together in the Camaro. 

They arrived about half an hour after the van, and the movers had already started moving furniture. 

Steve was taking a short break after having moved almost 40 boxes by himself via the stairs ( old building no elevator up to the fourth floor). He was sitting in the front seat of the Camaro with the door open enjoying the fresh air. He watched as the movers unloaded the last of the boxes on to the sidewalk outside as they got ready to leave. 

Steve almost didn't notice one of the movers approach as he was too busy watching his boyfriend pay the other mover. 

Steve had been mesmerized by him all day. The way the muscles on his arms clenched when he picked up a box. The way his jeans got tight when he bent over. And his blond hair pulled into a ponytail was enough to drool over. 

“ Hey” The mover said rubbing the back of his head 

Oh ya him. 

“ Hey” Steve chirped. He read the movers sewed on name tag. Malcolm. 

“ So are ya moving in from outta town or just moving buildings?” 

“Oh, no i'm from Hawkins i'm new around here.” 

“ Ah so then I guess you haven't been to any clubs yet. Huh?”

“ Nope.” Steve looked over Malcolm`s shoulder and noticed that Billy and their boxes were no longer in sight.

“ Well if you're new.” Malcolm continued “ Maybe I could come by later and show you around.” 

Oh shit, he was flirting. 

“ Hey, there you are.” Billy said sliding his arm around Steve`s waist. 

The easy smile seemed to instantly fall of Malcolm`s face

Billy turned his attention to the boy in question. 

“ Your friend is gonna leave without you.” Billy said nodding toward the now running moving van. 

“ Thanks.” Malcolm said then turned back to Steve. Hopeful. 

But Steve had caught on and was having none of it. Still though he faked oblivious “ Thanks so much for helping us move.” 

Billy pecked him on the cheek then turned back to Malcolm whose mouth was hanging ajar. “ Quit crowding my car.” 

Steve chuckled as Malcolm said a quick apologie then scurried off to the van. 

Steve pulled his slightly scowling boyfriend into the building and up the stairs into their new home. Steve pushed Billy up against the door and kissed them both breathless. 

“ What's up princess? You almost never take the initiative.” 

“ New city, new me?” 

“ I hope not. I kinda like this version of you.” Billy said placing a kiss behind Steve`s ear. 

“ Aw baby, sweet talking me is not going to get you out of unpacking.” 

“ Dammit.” 

Eventually they got the kitchen setup and most of the living room done. But by then it was 1:30 in the morning. School started up in two months, and Steve still needed to find a job. 

Steve could feel the stress building up but it quickly dissipated when he felt Billy wrapping his arms around his waist. Just like it always did. 

“ C`mon princess lets get some food in you.” Billy muttered into Steve`s neck. 

“ Okay.” 

They took a quick tour of their new neighborhood while trying to find some extremely late dinner. They settled on some fast food restaurant they had never heard of before. 

Billy took them back to their apartment. Billy made Steve take a hot shower for fear of his back hurting when they got up. Steve made Billy join him. 

When they were done,Steve dug around in a box of clothes and eventually found them each a set of pajamas. 

After getting dressed, Steve found Billy in the kitchen decked out in the baby blue pajama pants with little yellow ducks all over them that Steve had grabbed as a joke. He didn't think his boyfriend would actually put them on. But seeing him all soft and warm made Steve`s heart flutter. 

Their new kitchen was much bigger than the one in Billy's old apartment. Billy fiddled around with the radio they had been listening to while they unpacked while Steve made some hot chocolate. 

Steve made a silent wish that the rest of their lives could always be like that wonderfully peaceful moment. 

Suddenly Billy reached around him and put one hand on Steve`s hip and used the other to grab his mug. 

Steve turned around and hopped up on the counter behind him. Billy moved in close and kissed Steve on the cheek. Steve siged and in the quiet he became aware of the radio playing softly in the background. 

“ Oh.” He cooed “ I love this song.” 

Billy smiled and closed the distance with a kiss. 

“ Dance with me.” Billy said against his lips 

“ Really?” 

“ We didn't get to at prom. Let's call this, our prom.’ 

Steve's face tingled. He put his mug beside him and took Billy`s from him. Steve slid off the counter and laced his arms around Billy's neck as Billy squeezed Steve`s hips, then leaned over to turn up the music slightly. Just in time for the course to swell around them. 

They were barley swaying, but it was okay. They were more focused on keeping their foreheads pressed together. 

“ I love you.’ Billy whispered 

“ I love you more.” 

“ Not possible Harrington.” 

“ I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but while where being mushy I just have to say thank you.”

Billy pulled away from him slightly “ What for.” 

Steve went a bit red “ For pulling over, you know that night.” 

“ I- of course I would-”

“ I know you liked me but you didn't have to put yourself in that kind of situation.” 

“ Baby, I will always look after you, i'm gonna take care of you.” 

“ Aw i'm tearing up.” 

“ Fuck you.” Billy says with a severe lack of heat “ I was being cute.” 

“ I know and I loved it.” Steve chuckled before planting a few pecks on Billy`s puckered lips.

They swayed a bit longer knowing that the cheesy romantic ballad would be coming to an end soon, then Billy piped up again. 

“ You nervous for school?” 

“ Ya, I mean it's gonna be weird to have to get a job and go to college and eventually be a real adult.” 

“ I feel that.” Billy sighed and kissed Steve`s temple “ It's weird to be in such a big city.”

Steve paused before adding “ I never thought I could leave.” 

Billy tugged Steve closer “ Baby-” 

“ No really,I always thought I would be stuck in Hawkins with the dark and the monsters, forever. Either with them or with my father, working some fucking job that would make me want to kill myself.”

“ Don't say shit like that!” Billy snapped

“ I know. Im sorry. I used to think like that, but now everything just feels better. It's almost like Hawkins was sucking the life out of me.” 

“ I feel that too.” 

The kitchen is quiet for a beat. 

“ Hey princess I just had a thought.” 

“ Oh?” 

“ We should get a puppy!” 

“ Seriously?” 

“ Ya, I mean I've always wanted one but my dad always said that dogs were a waste of time.”

“ Well screw him, i'll get you a dog.” 

Billy laughed as the song came to an end and Billy released his hold after one last hug and a long hard kiss then went to wash their mugs. In their sink. In their kitchen. In their apartment. 

This was it, the start of everything. 

Steve didn't know what tomorrow held, but he knew that he had Billy and Billy had him. So everything should be just fine. After all, the radio called for clear, sunny skies.


	18. Afterword <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes next?

Afterword

Well y'all this has been quite the little adventure. I did write a small fic before this one but it doesn't exactly compare to this. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that this would get the reception it did. Are there things I would change? Yes. Are there things I would do differently? Absolutely. But I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of, well myself. I never thought i was capable of actually writing a story. But well here's the proof! So ya I guess im proud of myself! So sue me. I love this fic, everything it represents and the adventure it took me on. 

As for the future:

So ya I got a bit sappy, but i'm definitely not done with this site. Not by a long shot. I'm just getting started bitches! A while ago I had a dream ( I'll spare you the details) but the point is I woke up and thought “ Hey why not make this about Steve and Billy?!?!”. Ya that`s right im writing another one about these two ( Hope you aren't bored of them…) It's honestly so strange that this couple has me so far under their spell. I mean they probably won't ever be canon hell, half the fandom finds them horrifically toxic and thinks that Billy fucking Karen Wheeler would be hilarious < I have different opinions on that. Not only all that but these two aren't even my OTP ( That spot goes to Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten from the All for The Game book series, Check it out if you haven't… its gay if that helps.) I would write about them but I dont think im worthy right now. 

Anyways so ya I went on a rant ( When don't I TBH) but ya I got another fic on the way staring Harringrove. Working title is “ Abroad” and basically Steve goes on a school trip to I think maybe Paris? Billy`s there and this time he will be Billy AKA a fucking dick. I'm all for soft Billy as you previously read. But I want to write him as he is, an asshole. Or maybe i'll start with my super secret idea. Who knows? So ya stay tuned and I hope to hear from some of you again. 

All right I guess this is bye for now. 

So from the bottom of my heart, thanks for reading! 

And I can't wait until the next adventure!

Love y'all. 

<3 

Lavender Fyfe


End file.
